Mine and Only Mine
by XxxCupcakeLoverxxX
Summary: "Admit it Joker you have feelings for the foriegner" The Warden and the foriegner...who would've know. Come and read a love story about this unexpected couple and watch how their relationship starts and the dangers that come that might change Alice's life in Wonderland. (Rated T for Black's cursing and violence) BlackXAlice
1. Introduction

Many time cycles before Alice...

Joker...the most hated man in all of Wonderland. One half of Joker controls the circus while the other controls the prison. They are hated for many reasons and they are not even part of the the game...but they are powerful. The prison warden Joker is very rude and foulmouthed while the other Joker who is the jester appears to be very kind. But they can be very violent...*Bang**Bang**Snap*

Gunshots filled the air as both Jokers were currently at war against a very dangerous mob called the Spades. This mob is a family organized group and they are spread out all over Wonderland. But Joker managed to get them all and is now taking care of the last group of the mob. Most of the members commited serious sins and the warden must put them behind bars for good. "Just give up you a*******. You can't win!" the warden shouted as he fired his pistol at his enemies who were firing back. Meanwhile the jester had his hands full as he beat every Spade member with his whip, soon a gun appeared in his hand and he began to fire as well. "We will never give up Warden" a faceless man shouted. In Wonderland a majority of the people are faceless who are referred to as a simple card in the deck that has no meaning. Then there are the few people with faces who are called the role-holders. The warden's crimson eye twitched as he grew tired but kept on fighting. Then there were three faceless men left and Joker knew he was going to win this battle. "Look just give up now" the jester said firmly "you can't defeat Joker." The three men stood with their guns and looked at eachother not knowing what to do. What's the point to continue? The warden and the jester killed most of their men already...so they surrendered droping to their knees.

The warden chuckled "I knew you would give up...you stupid faceless think you can kill us. Well think again...Joker can't die." The warden and the jester took the men and made their way outside to go home to put the new prisoners away. The walk wasn't long until the circus lights appeared through the darkness. However the Jokers walked until the prison realm appeared before them. The warden took his new prisoners and made them wear orange prison like suits with an ID number on their backs. Then they wore stuffed animal masks over their heads and were put away in their new cells. The jester watched as his counterpart locked the last cell and chuckled "I have to say that was easier than I thought Joker." Black laughed along with the jester "Yeah these idiots think they can take us down and kill us. I'd have to be pretty weak in order for them to do so...which will never hapen." The two walked down the hallway until the prison disappeared revealing a different area with a long hallway with doors. This realm was their living area which is where they live (go figure). Then the two went their seperate ways to call it a night.

Meanwhile back in the prison a certain prisoner paced in his cell very upset along with his other friends who were somewhere else in the area. The man took off his mask revealing his short jet black hair and sighed "So the warden must be weak in order to take him down...someday warden you will pay!"


	2. Ch1

**Hello everyone...the first thing you read was an introduction and this is offically ch.1. Sorry if I didn't say that there in the first place...still getting use to this since I'm a new** **member. Whoever reviewed thank you so much for doing so! When I saw my first review I was really happy which made my day. If you read my profile I am welcome to any advice about my writing style that you feel could be improved. Thank you and enjoy the chaper...also remeber to review =)!**

It was an ordinary day in Wonderland and the warden made his daily rounds at the prison. This was Black Joker. Black was a nickname given by the foreigner Alice Liddell and she also calls the jester White. This was so she can tell them apart when she sees them. Black was the rude and foul-mouthed man which Alice found the nickname suitable for his personality while White was very kind and cheerful. Black let out an annoyed sigh as he walked down his prison hallway for he had a long and stressful day of work. All he wants right now is peace and quiet but his prisoners kept on letting out cries and pleas(well duh it's a prison what would you expect). Ever since Alice arrived in Wonderland Black has found her annoying and calls her a s***, wh*** and the list goes on. His counterpart is good friends with her and he would let her visit anytime at the circus, on some occasions Alice would find herself in the prison and Black would yell and scream for her to get out of the place.

The warden found her somewhat interesting in a way but didn't like to think about it at all. He went into his office to start on some paperwork that his afterimage workers dropped off. Black sighed loudly and began to write on the stacks of paperwork. Some of it were executions he would have to make and others documentations. "How can that d*** clown get away from doing god d*** paperwork?" he mumbled to himself with an angered tone as he referred to White. A time cycle goes by and Black slumped back in his chair finished with his work. He sighed loudly again and looked at his theater mask on his belt and turned it on saying "Joker you there?" Both Jokers have this mask on their belts and it is kind of like a walkie talkie so the two can communicate. The jester didn't respond which made Black irritated then he asked again in a more firm voice "Joker answer me when I'm f***ing talking to you!" No response again and the warden stood up marching his way out the door. Black can get angry very easily with the littlest thing and this was one of the things. So he went down the hallway of the prison hoping to enter the circus realm and to see what his counterpart was up to.

...

The smiling jester stood outside of the circus tent taking a break from a long day of rehearsal with his workers. He looked around to see a few jester run around the circus grounds and he chuckled at the sight. He wouldn't ask for anything better than to see smiles on peoples faces at his circus. White stood silently and a familiar voice called for him in the distance. "Hello White!" White looked and saw the foriegner Alice Liddell emerged from the forest walking towards him with a small smile. He waved "Why hello Miss. Alice. What brings you here?" Alice was now face to face with red-wine haired man and said "Well I'd thought that I would stop by to visit since it's been a while. Sorry if I haven't visited for such a long time it's just been crazy back at the mansion." Alice has been living with the Hatter's for a while now and has been having trouble with Blood. He would always try to make a move on her and would occasionally harass her...which made Alice think about leaving the place. "Well living with the Hatter would be crazy...he is a mafia boss" White said. Alice agreed with him and knew how dangerous the mafia was in Wonderland.

White then had an idea to help her out. "Say Miss. Alice...this is only an offer but you are welcome to stay here if you want to leave the mansion. You don't have to but it's only an offer." Alice took a second to think of the deal and didn't know to do. The thought of living at the circus would be fun but wasn't sure. Alice then wondered what the other role-holders would think about her living with the Jokers...how would they react? But she desperately wants to leave the mansion as soon as possible and answered "You know what I'll take that offer...thank you so much for helping me out. Are you sure it's okay?" White chuckled "Of course...anything to help you out." Suddenly an angry shout came from behind the jester "What the hell did you just say?!" The jester and the foriegner looked to see a very irrated warden who so happened to over hear the conversation when he walked up. Alice looked at Black who gave her a glare that wasn't very friendly. "Could you excuse us Alice" White said as he sarcastically laughed and pulled his counterpart aside to talk. Alice watched the two talk and heard Black curse a few times along with a few glances towards her direction. After a minute of talking both Jokers finished and went back to Alice. "Welcome to your new place Miss. Alice" White said cheerfully. Black had his arms crossed with blank face and said "Just don't get in my way got it wh***!" Then he walked away without looking back.

...

Later that day Alice went back to the mansion and began to pack up her belongings. Luckily the Hatters went to do some business work which gave Alice the opportunity to get out quickly. She would miss Elliot and the twins because they were her friends but doesn't want to be around Blood anymore and his ways. She made her way out of the mansion and into the forest with her suitcase in hand. As she made he way through the forest she hopes she wouldn't run into anyone...and luckily made it through as the circus came in sight. Suddenly the sky turned dark as the time changed to night. Once she emerged from the forest White was waiting for her arrival and went up to help her with the suitcase. "Thank you again White for helping me" Alice said. White only smiled and led her to a random direction. The foriegner wondered where they were going until the circus disappeared and a hallway with doors appeared. "Well Alice this is the living realm where Joker and I reside" White explained and stopped at a door "and this is your room." Alice opened the door to her new room and noticed that the walls were red with black carpeting. Then there was a king sized bed with red and black checkered sheets, in the corner was a dresser with a large mirror and a big closet. "It's a nice room" Alice said as she looked around the room and explored the bathroom that was there. White smiled again and placed her suitcase on her bed "Well I'm glad you like it Miss. Alice. If you have any questions or need anything feel free to ask me or Joker."

White left the room to leave Alice alone to unpack her things and saw Black come towards him. "Let me guess the sl** is here" the warden spatted out. White frowned as his counterpart became very rude towards Alice and asked "Gee Joker why are you so against Alice living with us?" Black groaned and pushed White out of his way leaving the jester confused. Black walked down the hall and saw the guest room open which was now Alice's room, he went over to see her unpacking her suitcase and watcthed the young woman. Never in his life he would think that the forienger would stay with him...and it annoyed him. A forienger should be scared of him but she didn't seem to be like that towards the warden. He snapped out of his thoughts and went to his room locking the door. He set his big ring of keys on the nightstand along with his hat and weapons. Black snapped his fingers and his clothes changed from his warden uniform into his pajamas which was a black tank top an long gray sweatpants. That night he laid in bed wondering what it would be like now with Alice here living undrr the same roof. "Why do you stay here?" he asked refering to Alice "why here of all places? You better not annoy the sh** out of me!" Black closed his eyes and fell asleep with that thought.


	3. ch2 A Bad Day

**Hey readers...here's ch.2.**

**Black: *rudely barges through my bedroom door* Why is Alice living with with us?!**

**Me: Hey! You have no right to just barge in here...besides this is my story. I can make anything happen.**

**Black: *pulls out his whip* Make anything happen my a**!**

**Me: *screams and hides under the bed with my tablet still typing* I do not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart characters. Just this story plot.**

**Black: GET YOUR A** OUT OF THERE!**

**Me: NEVER!**

Four months later:

It was a quiet day in Wonderland and Alice was in the circus realm playing a game of cards called Black Jack with the jester. This wasn't to change the season but to keep them from getting bored as they had nothing to do all day. White smirked knowing that he was going to win again for the fifth time that day, Alice looked at her cards and sighed for it was her turn to draw a card. She lost all hope and placed down a random card leaving White to laugh. "Really Miss. Alice! Are you sure you want to keep on playing." Alice nodded "Yes I do...anything to keep me from getting bored." White grinned and placed down a card giving him a 21. Alice groaned as he won again...if she was changing the season he would let her win on purpose but not today. "Maybe we should do something else" White suggested "how about..."

"JOKER GET YOUR CLOWNY A** IN HERE AND HELP ME...A PRISONER ESCAPED AND I CAN'T FIND HIM!"

White and Alice jumped as Black shouted from the jester's mask who wasn't really happy at all. White went to his mask and said "Okay calm down Joker I'm on my way" then he turned to the foreigner "I'm sorry Alice...let me see what Mr. Grumpy Pants wants and I'll be back." He left leaving Alice alone in the circus. She looked around wondering what to do now...so she stood up and began to walk around.

Meanwhile White made it to the prison and looked around for his counterpart but couldn't find him anywhere. The prison was dark with toys scattered all over the floor and each cell had a prisoner with their stuffed animal masks on sitting in silence. But other prisoners sat by the bars of their cells yelling, cursing and there were some cries for help. White ignored them as he walked down the hallway to find Black. Then speak of the devil...Black came from around the corner and said "It's about time you d*** clown...I can't find this b****** anywhere and it's annoying me!" White looked around and sighed "Well maybe you should keep a closer eye on your prisoners. Who knows...he might be gone now." Black growled. He hates it when someone tells him how to do his job, he knows very well on how to do things in his prison and makes sure everying in order. "Shut up and help me!" Not wanting to get yelled at again White began to search for the escaped prisoner. _Gee someone's having a bad day _he thought. The search began as the warden went to the second floor while the jester stayed below. Black silently cursed to himself for this situation.

Today really wasn't a good day for him. A riot almost broke out during the prisoners march, he executed three of his prisoners and a terrible migrane began in his head. Yep...this is a bad day! He walked slowly with the sound of his boots echoing through the area with his whip in hand ready to attack. Black gave an evil glare as he noticed some prisoners looking at him from their cells which made them flinch in fear. This was a way of telling them to shut up or they will face his wrath. Suddenly he noticed a head peak out from the corner who was the prisoner, he quickly dashed off once he came face to face with Black. "There you are you b******!" The chase was on. The prisoner found a stairwell and ran all the way down to the bottom level hoping for freedom. _Geez he's f***ing fast _Black thought and continued his way towards the running man. Just when he was about to loose hope White came out of nowhere and tackled the prisoner holding him down. "My your fast aren't you" White joked. Black finally came up and frowned at the scene. "Hey I wanted to tackle this f*****!" White laughed "You asked for my help didn't you...we found the prisoner so everything's fine." The warden groaned then picked up his prisoner violently by the collar dragging him to his cell with White following behind.

The prisoner was not happy at all with getting caught. He's so desperate to get out of this horrid prison and to get away from the warden himself. Once Black brought him to the cell he snapped pushing himself away and dashed off again. Black yelled in anger and chased him...again! This made Black's day much worse. The prisoner came to the end of the hall and a hand grabbed him...he had his guard up. He took his fist and swung at Black hitting him right in his exposed eye. "AHH~ THE F***...DIE YOU IDIOT!" White ran to the scene and stopped his counterpart from killing the man. The prisoner realized what he has done and panicked. He ran off again and saw someone down the hall...who was the foriegner looking at her surroundings confused. The prisoner ran to Alice and dragged her with his mouth over her mouth to keep her quiet. He took her around the corner with no one to see them. Alice struggled against his grip but he was to strong, she tried to scream through his mouth but his grip got tighter. "Shut up" he whispered "we don't want to face the warden now don't we." Alice went silent and was hoping for someone to save her from this mad man. Tears formed in her eyes and little whimpers escaped her lips..._someone please save me. _

Then her wish came true. There stood a very hot-headed warden and looks like he's ready to kill. His eye was now black and blue from the punch he got. "Let her go you idiot!" Black grabbed the prisoner violently leaving Alice to stumble forward to her knees and the stone ground giving her fresh scrapes. Black began to beat the man with his whip leaving Alice to watch in horror. She's seen Black violent but not this violent. White came to the scene and stopped the beating. "I think that's enough Joker!" Black glared at him but stopped his actions and took his prisoner back to his cell. "I'll deal with your a** later" he grumbled to the man as he threwhim back in the cell. White went to Alice and saw her scraped knees and helped her up saying "You poor thing...let's take care of those wounds" then Black came up "and you need ice for your eye Joker." Black followed his counterpart and the foriegner to the prison office and the jester had them sit. Alice took the couch while Black sat at his desk cursing to himself as always. Alice felt bad for him that he got hit in the eye, she could tell he was in a bad mood and thought that everything would've been easier if she didn't wonder in the prison. She just walked around the circus and ended up in the prison and that man attacked her. White snapped his fingers and a bag of ice appeared in his hands out of thin air, he threw it over to his counterpart for his eye. Then he went to Alice to take care of her knees that were scraped. Again a little box appeared in his hands that was a first aid kit and began to apply alcohol on her wounds. The alcohol stung a little but Alice wasn't bothered by it.

The jester then looked for bandages but ran out of them. "Oh...looks like I ran out of bandaids. I'll get some more from the circus. " White left leaving Black and Alice in the office. Alice looked at him and said "Umm...thank you for saving me Black!" He sighed "Don't thank me...I was only there for that b****** anyways! "(wow Black that was really low) Alice looked at him with an angry expression..._well that was rude. _"Well thank you anyways" she said "if it weren't for you I would've been more injured. So I'm thanking you for saving my life...you probably don't even care anyways. " Black however didn't respond to that and ignored her. He just wanted to get the prisoner...that's all. Or was it something else that made him save her. _Stupid_ he thought. Then White came back and saw the expressions on Alice and Black's faces. Alice looked upset and Black looked grumpier than ever. _Did I miss something_?! White brushed it off and went to Alice with a letter "Miss. Alice...when I was at the circus there was a letter for you." Alice took the letter and opened it then began to read. She was stunned that the letter was from Blood Dupre asking her to come for a tea party in five time cycles. She sighed and crumbled up the paper "Looks like I have to go to a tea party."

**Well that's it for ch.2...**

**Me: *currently still under my bed from Black's rage* Like I said it's my story and I can write what I want!**

**Black: Shut up and come out from there!**

**White: *appears in my bedroom* Joker what are you doing to our writer? Are you alright RocknRoll01.**

**Me: *jumps out of my bed* MY SAVIOR! *hugs White***

**White: Please review**


	4. ch3 The Tea Party

**Hey here's ch.4...I just love updating this story! Who ever reviewed thank you and for the advice...I will try my best but it will take me time since I'm new with writing. To let you know I am welcome to answer any questions you might have about the story. Just ask in the reviews or PM.**

**Ace: *enters my room* Hey~ RocknRoll01**

**Me: *starts to get annoyed* What are you doing here Ace?**

**Ace: I have something to ask you *awkward silence***

**Me: Well don't keep me in suspense what's your question? **

**Ace: *laughs* Gee someone's feisty...I wanted to know when I come in the story**

**Me: Relax Ace. I'm including all of the role-holders just be patient. **

**Ace *pouts with puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Don't you dare give me those eyes *sighs* fine! You'll be in very soon.**

**Ace: *grins* YAY! RocknRoll01 does not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just the story plot.**

It was early moring and Alice was in the kitchen eating breakfast with White. In one time cycle Alice would be going to the mansion for the tea party. She really doesn't want to go but has no choice...if the mafia boss invites you to his home you must go. As the two ate in silence Black came in saying nothing and went to make himself a bowl of cereal. Alice gave him a glance but looked away. Ever since yesterday at the prison he's been quiet the rest of the day...he wouldn't even look at her. She thanked him so many times but all he said was _whatever_. "Good morning Joker" White said happily. Black glared at him and ate his breakfast "Pfft..grumpy pants!" Alice stood up from the table and placed her dish in the sink where the warden stood eating his bowl of cereal. Black took a second and gave quick glance at her then looked away. "Well I'll see you two later" White said as he left the room. There was silence in the room except for Black's loud chewing of his food which annoyed Alice a little...but if she confronts him about it he would just curse at her. She never understood him and his ways but that's Black. "So you're going to the Hatters?" Black asked.

Alice looked at him stunned...he never asks questions. She nodded "Umm...yeah." Black sighed and took his last bite of his breakfast before placing it in the sink. "Well you need to play cards to change the season" he said. Alice completely forgot to ask White about that but he was busy now. "Could you change the season for me?" she asked shly. Black grinned and saw this has an opportunity to mess with her. "Alright on one condition...a bet!" Alice's eyes widened and began to regret asking him for this favor...and boy did Black have the perfect plan. "If I win" he said with a grin plastered on his face "I get to lock you up in one of my f***ing cells for two time cycles." Alice didn't like that at all so she must come up with something good...really good. Then she smirked with the perfect plan "Alright but if I win you can't swear for ten time cycles." Black chuckled darkly "Aww the sl** thinks she's gunna win. Well let's get this s*** on the road." The two sat at the table and Black pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle quickly so he could get this over with...he wants to win so badly. He'd love to see her in one of his cells just for fun. He dealt the cards and started the game of black jack.

After some time Alice was in the lead with 18 and Black had 15. He got frustrated and laid down a four of hearts. "Ha! Beat that b****" the warden sneered as his grin grew wider like the cheshire cat's. Alice looked at her cards and sighed...but her face lit up and drew out a three of hearts "I win!" Black's crimson eye widened and grew upset. "WHAT THE F***...YOU CHEATED WH***!" His shout made Alice's ears ring and she stood up "Haha well Black your now swearing for ten time cycles begins...now." Black slumped in the chair angerly as the foriegner waved goodbye and left with a big smile on her face. "Pfft...so what" he mumbled to himself. The warden stood up and walked out of the kitchen to go to work in the prison for the day. Then a buzz came from his mask "My Joker...no swearing for ten time cycles...sounds peaceful for once." The jester's laugh irrated Black but didn't respond to his counterpart but White continued "So you're really going to do this eh...well good luck with that." Black turned off his mask so he doesn't hear White again and was in deep thought. He wondered why Alice would make such a bet...is it just for fun or something else? This stunned him for a while as he kept on thinking about the foriegner...she was stuck in his head but why? He thought about it as he did his rounds in the prison. Soon Black went to his office to see more paperwork piled on his desk which he started to work on. But his eyes grew heavy and slowly drifted to sleep in his desk.

Alice's POV:

After the card game I made my way to the mansion for the tea party. To be honest I really don't want to go...after running away from that place it feels weird. Maybe Blood has something he wants to talk about or something else. But no matter what I won't let him trick me not at all. Ever sine I've been living with Black and White everyone was shocked with my decision...even Peter marched to the circus to drag me to the castle to live there but I told him no. He was really upset afterwards. That silly rabbit-man still has a crush on me...well more like an obsession. Creepy. However, I am happy right now and everything in Wonderland is good. Of course I miss home and my sister Lorina but I decided to stay here because of all of the friends I made. Plus I would just be a burden if I returned home out of nowhere. A sudden gust of wind brushed against my body and I noticed yellow and brown leaves on the ground indicating that I have entered Hatter Mansion territory. I took a deep breath and walked towards the gates. Surprisingly the twins were there holding weapons and weren't slacking...guess Elliot forced them there.

Dee and Dum saw me and shouted "ONEE-SAN!" The boys ran towards me and hugged me tightly around my waist. I giggled a little...they can be cute at times but they are cold-blooded killers. "Hello Dee and Dum" I said happily as I patted their heads. The two finally broke away and Dee asked "Are you here for the tea party? Boss can't wait to see you here." I mentally frowned to myself...why would Blood be so anxious to see me. I don't like this...I have a bad feeling about this. But why am I its just a tea party and that's it then I'm home free. "Hey who said you brats can leave your posts!" a voice shouted. I looked and sawElliot standing there who's face lit up when he saw me. "Shut up chicky rabbit!" yelled Dum. "Yeah go suck on a carrot you stupid rabbit" Dee finished. Elliot's face got red and he yelled "Shut up you brats...I am not a rabbit!" I giggled a little. It's funny to watch these three bicker about something completely stupid. Elliot thinks he's a dog with long ears but he is obviously a rabbit. "Hello Elliot" I said. He smiled kindly "Hello Alice...Blood has been expecting you. Follow me." Elliot led me into the mansion while the twins continued to carry on with the rabbit thing. "Stupid Elliot you are a rabbit...if you have those long bunny like ears and eat carrots you are obviously a rabbit." I watched them argue while we made our way to the dining area where the tea party will be held. Some of the faceless workers would rush by doing whatever work they usually do in the mafia. When I use to live here it was always busy and a lot of visitors would come for business and other mafia things.

When we arrived there sat the man himself Blood Dupre at the head of the table. He slowly sipped his tea and shot his head up towards me and grinned "Why hello young mi lady please sit and join me." I hesitantly took a seat to his right with the twins next to me and Elliot was in the opposite side of the table. The party began as a servent poured me some black tea. I thank the servant and took a tea cake that was in front of me. "So Blood how have you been?" I asked. "I've been quite alright" he answered casually "how about you?" I said the same thing then Elliot asked "Um Alice...how are things at the Jokers?" It was then everyone turned their attention straight towards me waiting for an answer. I took a sip of me tea and anwered "Everything's fine...why do you ask?" Elliot just shook his head "Just curious...you know they are dangerous Alice. Who knows if they would hurt you in anyway." I sighed. Everything is perfectly fine with the Jokers. Black and I might have trouble getting along but nothing to serious...besides White and I are friends so nothings wrong with that. "Like I said before Elliot everything is fine. If there's any problems I can figure it out for myself" I said firmly hoping to get to the point. I can take care of myself...end of story. The twins gave an annoyed sigh and said in unison "You should leave them and come with us again Onee-san...like old times!" I looked over to Blood who was waiting for my answer. It was sweet for them to ask but I made my decision already...I tried living under the same roof with Blood but it just didn't work out. "It's nice for you to ask but I'm fine with where I am at." Then the table went silent as the party continued for a little while longer.

After a half an hour of chatting and sipping tea Blood said "Young lady...if you are interested I have a new shipment of books that you are welcome to borrow. I mean if you want." My face lit up...I love to read from his book collection. It's the biggest book collection I have ever seen...it wouldn't hurt to borrow one or two. "I would love to borrow some Blood" I said and he stood up offering me his hand. I nervously took it and he led me upstairs to his office. I remember where every single room was exactly...Blood's office was upstairs, down the hall and fifth door on the right. Weird for me to know where it was exactly. I looked to see that Blood was still holding me hand and I started to feel uncomfortable...it felt like his hand was tightening around my very small one. Why must every man here be so tall and strong? I feel very small compared to everyone else. Soon Blood and I arrived to his office and he said "The new books are on the bottom shelf to the left hand side of the room." I thanked him and made my way over to the shelf to browse through the books...so many books! I looked to see Blood walk to his desk removing his top hat and jacket. Then a thought came to my mind...he looks so much like my ex. It's really creepy to think about. But who cares...that man from my world broke my heart and I wish to forget him. But the memories keep on coming back everytime I see Blood.

"Is there something on my face young lady?" Blood asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize I was still staring at him and said "Oh no there isn't...sorry." He chuckled and began to walk towards me leaning against the wall. "Such a strange woman" he joked "very interesting...may I ask you something." I nervously nodded. "Why did you leave my mansion so suddenly? " I knew it! He was up to something I could feel it as I saw that grin on his face."I...I needed a change of pace" I lied. He chuckled again...great he knows I'm lying. Now what? I suddenly felt his fingers run through my hair that made me get goosebumps...this is not going to end well. I jerked away from him but he grabbed my wrist and threw me again the wall with his face inches from mine. I began to panic "Blood please let me go!" His grin grew wider as I struggled against his hold but his grip grew tighter around my small wrists. "I know you're lying mi lady" his voice grew darker "you left so you can have fun with the Jokers. Seduce them like you did to every other man here. Such a little sl** you are. I bet the Jokers love having fun with you...now I want to have some fun too." I was stunned of what he said...I never did anything to anyone. I'm not that type of person. He suddenly attacked be by giving rough kisses and bites against my neck. I desperately need to get out...this is too much...I can't take this harassment anymore. I tried to come up with a plan. I realized the way my legs were and if I could just knee him in his groin I'm home free. A painful moan escaped my lips as his bites grew more rough leaving fresh marks all over. I put my plan in action and kneed him where it would hurt. Blood yelled in pain and colapsed on the floor in a fidle position holding his private part. This was my oppurtunity so I ran out of there without looking back. As I ran I bumped into Elliot who said "Alice what's wrong?" I said nothing and ran off again. After I escaped the mansion I ran into the forest in tears hoping to get back home to the circus quickly without running into anyone.

**Yeah you can tell that I really don't like Blood that much...jerk!**

**Blood:Well that was cruel my dear writer**

**Me: When the hell did you get here?**

**Blood: Just now actually and I see the Knight is here as well**

**Ace: *waves with a goofy grin***

**Me: He won't leave until I include him in the story**

**Blood: *grins* Oh is that so...or is he here for other purposes. **

**Me: * blushes* No he is not! Shut up and go away!**

**Ace: Aww RocknRoll01 wants to be alone with me**

**Me: SHUT UP...and no its not like that.**

**Blood: Please review**


	5. Ch 4 Feelings

**Hello again and here's another wonderful update.**

**Ace: Am I in the story now**

**Me:*sighs* If you shut up I will put you in**

**Ace: That's cruel RocknRoll01! RocknRoll01 does not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters**

**Me: Can't I say the disclaimer here**

**Ace: Nope**

* * *

Black's Dream(Black's POV):

_Everything around me was dark. What the hell is this? I know I'm dreaming but this feels weird. I looked around and saw myself in my prison hallway running like hell. The one thing that startled me was a loud bloodcurdling scream in the distance...next thing I knew I was following myself. I got a closer look at and I looked worried and panicked for some reason...what the f***?! There were three black shadow silouttes in front of me and I looked very closely. Two of the shadows were standing around another shadow that was lying on the ground with blood flowing out of its body. I looked at myself who said "No! How could you you b*******?!" My voice had a strange tone, it was like I was about to break down. Like hell I never cry. One of the shadows laughed "Ah warden you know why? Everything will make sense once I tell you. All of the pain you caused me to have...now you get a taste of your own medicine." Then everything went dark again._

My eye popped open once the dream faded away and I found myself still in my office where I drifted off to sleep. Man how long was I out? I have a feeling three time cycles went by. Then I remembered that stupid bet that I made with that woman...so far I'm doing good. Why am I doing so good? I know I slept through part of it but earlier I didn't swear at all. I still remember that smile on her face when she won...it was kind of cute. WAIT A SECOND! Did I just think that...what is that woman doing to me? I don't like her...no I just can't. I can't love! How can a man like me love? Me...the most dangerous man in Wonderland can't possibly love. So end of story...I don't love Alice. "My Joker asleep on the job." I turned to the voice to see my counterpart getting all cozy in my chair with a smirk on his face. "What do you want clown? " I asked and surprisingly didn't swear to him like always. Joker chuckled "No harsh words I see. I find it amazing that you are doing quite well with this bet with Miss. Alice. May I ask why you are doing so well? During her time with us you never listen to what she tells you to do." God he can be annoying. Besides this is none of his business between me and Alice with the stupid bet. "Just shut up and go back to your stupid circus" I told him off...I don't need any of his stupid chats right now. *knock* *knock* *knock

Someone knocked on my door and I shouted for the person to come in. The door opened revealing a tall man with messy short brown hair wearing a long red coat and a sword attached to his belt. "Reporting for duty boss"the knight said as he soluted with that grin on his face. Sometimes Ace would work for me at the prison and would do rounds and executions when I need him. But not today. "Go away Ace you're not needed today" I told him. Then I looked at my counterpart who laughed "Don't worry Ace...Joker here is just embarrassed and wants to be left alone here. Him and Miss. Alice had a bet." "SHUT UP!" I immediately shouted while throwing a book at him that was near me. Sadly he ducked before I made impact against his head. D***! I looked back at Ace who laughed as well "Aww is it a friendly bet or a re~ally friendly bet." I threw a book at him as well hoping he would shut up too but Joker and Ace went on. "Admit it Joker you have feelings for the foriegner." "Yeah boss...look your blushing already! Haha...hey Mr. Joker do you ever wonder what his child would be like with Alice?" "That's a good question Ace!" My face turned completely red...no I was not blushing but instead anger was boiling inside me as these two idiots talked about this manner in front of me. Then I snapped. "OH MY GOD SHUT THE F*** UP!" Then the room went completely silent with the two staring at me with shock. "Ooo~ you swore. I'm telling Miss. Alice" Joker said childishly as he pointed his finger towards me. Ace did the same "Oh I see what the bet was...you can't swear am I right!" Next thing I knew I literally kicked them out of my office saying "Shut up and leave me alone." I slammed the door shut as Joker and Ace sat on the ground laughing away. _Admit it Joker you have feeling for the foreigner. _

Those words went through my head over and over again making me go insane. Do I have feelings ...am I in love with her? No its impossible! Impossible I say. I shouldn't think of it too much...maybe another round at the prison would help me forgot this nonsense. So I slowly opened the door to see if those two morons were there and thankfully they left. I went into my prison hallways checking each cell making sure everything was in order and the prisoners were there. Geez Joker had to act so childish back there just because I swore...Ooo~ big deal he's going to tell Alice like a little kid tattle tailing to his mother. I'm so scared I'm shaking with frieght...not! I don't care if she gets upset not at all! I never care about anything or anyone in particular. As I walked sounds of faint crying came to my ears and little sobs. Then I heard loud clicks of running which sounded like heels. First of all no one in my prison wears heels and second the crying sounded like a woman. I sighed with annoyance and went to look around for this sobbing person. God so annoying! Make my day ten times worse then it already is right now. I turned to my right and saw a figure with a blue dress with long chestnut brown hair looking around with a confused expression. Alice! I saw tears running down her face as she tried to find a way out of my prison. Sometimes she would accidentally run in her against her own will...god does she want to get hurt here. "Hey get out of here idiot!" I said firmly as I walked towards her. She stood still as she heard me and mumbled something."Hey don't mumble and speak up!" My voice grew louder at her and she finally spoke "I'm sorry Black...I'll leave I just can't get out!" Then I began to wonder why she was crying. Did something happen to her...wait a minute...the Hatter. What did that b****** do to her? "Why are you crying?" I asked my voice still firm. She shook her head "None of your buisness just help me get out of here so I can leave you alone now!" She continued to cry and her crying seemed to draw attention to my prisoners. Without even thinking I grabbed her wrist and began to drag her out of my prison to the living realm. She began to hit my back saying "Black let me go your hurting me!" Soon I took her to her room and puushed her in "What did that Hatter do this time?" She looked at me like I was crazy. Okay I admit it I am going a little crazy but she was crying in front of me so she might as well spill it since I'm here.

"Why do you care? Just leave!" she yelled at me. Alice tried to push me out of her room but I stood my ground not moving an inch as she attempted to move me. I am taller and stronger than her after all. I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me "Tell me now or I make you!" I waited for her to speak then I looked at her neck that had two fresh hickeys. "Did the Hatter do that" I said as I pointed at her neck. Finally she nodded and sobbed. Then she began to tell me the incident with her and the Hatter...how he blamed her for seducing me and everyone else. Calling her a sl**...attacking her. But I found it funny when she kicked him but I went back to being serious again. "Now can you leave me alone" she said as she finished her story "and again why do you care?" Why do I care? Okay that's it...enough of this why do I care crap! I cupped her head with my hands and my lips suddenly crashed hers. I could feel her froze against me for I knew she was shocked. I was shocked as well that my body suddenly reacted this way but I continued to kiss her for a few more seconds before pulling back. Her face was scarlet red and her eyes were widened. I can't believe I kissed her...I don't like her though. Was it hormones? No! Did I feel bad for her? Yes! "Black" she mumbled. I snapped out of my thoughts and left the room leaving her confused. I went to my room and began to think. I was upset what that blasted Hatter did! Personally I want to kill him so bad._ "OKAY ALICE...I ADMIT IT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_ " I mentally told myself. Wait did I just say that? I thought that I concluded that I had no feelings for her what so ever. But my body is telling me different and all of these feelings are bubbling up inside me. F***!

Alice's POV:

What just happened? As soon as Black left I stood in shocked by his kiss. It felt loving and comforting surprisingly from him. Why would he kiss me so suddenly? He doesn't like me...especially since he calls me a sl** and wh***. If he likes me he wouldn't call me that. My god this is Black I'm talking about...why did he kiss me? I must know. So I walked out of my room and bumped into another figure. I looked to see White smiling kindly "Oh you're back Miss. Alice...how was the tea party?" I ended up telling him what happened but didn't tell him about Black kissing me...he placed his hand on my shoulder and said "Well Alice everything will be alright now. Besides you're safe here now with Joker and I. If you want we can kill the Hatter for hurting you." I shook my head not liking the idea...of course I wish that man was dead but it won't make a difference. "How about something that to cheer you up" he said "I'll let you watch the rehearsal at my circus. The next event is coming in ten time turns." I thought of the idea...I actually wanted to talk to Black now. But maybe I should leave him alone...he probably doesn't want to see me anyways. He's probably embarrassed now. "Sure why not!" I followed White until we came to the circus filled with circus performers and children running about...I hope this makes me feel better after a horrible and confusing day. He told me to have a seat in the bleachers to watch the rehearsal which I did and waited for it to start. Suddenly a loud shout came in the tent and Black appeared running towards White. "How many times do I have to tell you clown stop mixing up our f***ing wash. I found your d*** clown like plaid skirt in my drawer!" White laughed as he stood in the middle of the circus ring and looked over to me shouting "Oh and Alice...Black swore earlier and he's doing it again. There goes that bet of yours!" Black looked at me stunned to see me there...my face turned red as we mad eye contact. I decided to stand up and skip out of watching the circus. I walked over to the two and said to Black "The bet's off." He arched an eyebrow and I walked away heading to my room for the rest of the day.

...

No one's POV:

The prison was quiet as night came. The warden left calling it a night and was unaware of what waw happening in his prison. Three prisoners, some how out of thier cells, stood in a hidden place of the prison having a conversation. "You know that foriegner has been here for quite some time with the Jokers. Do you think there is something between her and one of them?" a faceless man asked to his two friends. The man that spoke was named John who was tall with dirty blonde hair. Two of the other faceless men were Brian and Micheal. Brian was also tall with darker hair and Micheal was a brunette. Brian nodded with his friend "I agree...and I think its the warden. Did you see the way he was with her earlier. I think he's in love with her." The men looked at eachother and began to think...Micheal was the one that thought of the foriegner the most. He is desperate to get out of the prison and wants to use Alice as an advantage...he also has something up his sleeve to do so. "You okay Mike" Brian said to him. Micheal nodded "I'm fine dear brother...so do you know the name of the foriegner by any chance?" John told him that her name was Alice Liddell and Micheal grinned_. This is going to be fun!_

* * *

**So what do you think of my OCs? What does Micheal have up his sleeve for our little foriegner...and HOLY CRAP BLACK KISSED ALICE! So many questions!**

**Ace: Hey I was barely in this chapter**

**Me: You will be in the story okay. Could you please leave my room now. You got what you wanted.**

**Ace: Okay see ya later *finally leaves my room***

**Me: About time...please review**


	6. Ch 5 Questions and Answers

**Here's chapter 5 everyone! I got super bored today and decided to post this chapter. So please enjoy my lovies=)**

* * *

It was almost time for the circus event for Wonderland...three time cycles to be exact. Alice spent most of her time in her room thinking about things (and mostly stayed there so she wouldn't see Black). Black too kept his distance. He was arguing with himself about the whole kiss and tried to convince himself that it wasn't for love. But he admitted it...he was in love with her. A feeling he never felt in his life and it was slowly killing him inside. Then he thought about the circus event...and a man he longed to kill Blood Dupre would be there. He knew Alice would be uncomfortable so Black decided to attend the circus to keep watch of Blood's actions. Meanwhile Alice came out of her room making her way to the kitchen because she was hungry. She went in and made herself a peanut butter sandwhich and drank some juice to refresh her. Then White came in "Hello Miss. Alice...haven't seen you for a while. Are you alright?" Alice nodded "I'm fine White...can't wait for your circus later. It must be really busy now." The jester knew something was off about the foriegner and his counterpart ever since Alice called off the bet. After she said that to him he immediately forgot about the "mixed up laundry" incident and left. White looked at her body language and knew she was hiding...something but what? Alice was cleaning up the mess she made and White asked "Can I ask you something?"Alice nodded. "Is there something going on between you and my counterpart?" Alice froze suddenly and hesitantly shook her head "No. Why do you ask? You know we don't get along." The jester laughed at her quick answer and knew that she wasn't telling the truth. But for now he'll leave her be. "Alright just curious...see you at the circus." Then he left Alice alone again and her mind was fuzzy and filled with the idea of her and Black. _'_

_Does White really think something is up with Black and I _' she thought '_come on Alice this is Black we're talking about!'_ Her mind kept on thinking about him...of course he's rude and foul-mouthed but there something about him that confused Alice. First of all he saved her from the prisoner the other day, he asked what happened at the mansion and wouldn't leave unless she answered then his kiss. Black's kiss was comforting and loving in a way unlike Blood's kiss that was forceful and very rough. Alice decided to clear her thoughts by going for a walk into town for a while. She walked down the hall hoping to get into the circus realm but a different area appeared. The prison. "Oh for goodness sakes...why here?" she asked herself and walked around looking for a way to get out. Her appearance caught the attention of the prisoners who began to glare at her. Some of them whistled and said quite a few sexual calls that made Alice upset but she ignored them. She carefully walked around the toys that lied on the ground and accidentally tripped on one of them. Then for the second time there was a new scrape on her knee from the dirty hard stone ground. "Darn it" she mumbled and stood up. Now she needs help getting out...so she called the warden. "Black...Black are you here?" Nothing came in response and she stomped her foot. Then a strange unknown chuckle came from behind her. She turned to see a brunette headed prisoner without his mask grinning down at her evilly. "The warden is not here right now young lady" he said "and do you know what that means?"Alice couldn't help but shake her head as she began to step away from the man but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and slamming her into the nearest stone wall. Alice yelped in pain from the impact. "A young woman like you shouldn't be wondering around all the time like this...it tempts quite a few of us here."

Fear spread throughout the foriegner's body as she struggled against him hoping to break free but it was no use with his knee in between her legs giving her little chance of escape. He held her wrists above her head with one hand while his other hand traveled down her waist and up her skirt making Alice shiver. "This is going to be fun" he whispered in her ear and went down to her neck where he..."YOU SON OF A B****! RELEASE HER!" Black came to the rescue with his whip in hand ready to attack his prisoner. The man back away in frieght leaving Alice to tumble down, Black then charged at his prisoner and tackled him to the ground hard letting the man scream in pain. Black began to beat the man about a dozen times before giving up. Alice watched in shock with her eyes widened at the scene as Black dragged the man to his cell. Black put the mask back on his prisoner and said "You and me are going to have a little chat later on." With that he locked the cell and turned his attention to Alice who began to stand up from the ground. He observed her and saw a scrape on her knee that was covered in dirt that could possibly get infected. He sighed annoyingly "If I didn't come sooner that b****** would have already...well you know. Why are you here anyways?" Alice said nothing for she felt awkward seeing him now especially after the kiss. "I..I'm sorry I didn't mean to come in here" she said nervously not even looking at him in the eye. Black continued to observe her to make sure there were anymore injuries but luckily there wasn't. He grabbed her hand and took Alice to his office to take care of her knee quickly.

This shocked Alice as Black had her sit on a chair and knelt down to look at her knee. "What are you doing?" she asked as she held the hem of her skirt down. He glared at her and smirked "I'm looking at the scrape...why having dirty thoughts already sl**!" Alice groaned and crossed her arms "No...geez you're so vulgar." The smirk disappeared from the warden's face giving her a stare "Well don't ask such a stupid question then and let me take care of your wound." Alice sighed and allowed him to take care of her. Black pulled out a first aid kit and took some alcohol rubbing it gently against her knee making it sting a little. Next he placed a band aid on it then stood up saying "Why did you call off the bet?" Alice wasn't paying attention and said "I'm sorry what was that?" Black groaned and asked again firmly. Alice didn't know how to answer that, she herself doesn't know why she called it off...she just did for some reason. "I just did" she said. The warden however didn't believe that. "Liar!" he said firmly "just tell me why." Alice really didn't know what to say...she just doesn't know how to answer his question."I just don't know okay" she yelled "now let me ask you this. Why did you kiss me?" Now the warden was the one who was speechless. Then they began to argue. "You answer my f***ing question first!" "No answer mine...it's more important!" "Why should I?" "Fine! I called off the bet because I miss your constant swearing and it isn't the same without it." Alice covered her mouth as she revealed the truth. Black's eye widened at as shocked came across her face and ran out of his sight. Then he sat at his desk to think and said "If only I can tell you my answer to your question. Just don't know how to say it. D*** it I kiss you once and you leave me like this. Idiot!"

...

The time for the circus has arrived and a large crowd began to form in the grounds. Some of the role-holders arrived early for the show to play a couple of games at the stands. The two role-holers that were there were Boris and Pierce from the Amusement Park. "Hey rat did you see Alice anywhere" Boris said rudely to the door mouse. Pierce flinched and said "I don't know chu...Alice should be here." Then the question was answered as the foriegner came out of the circus tent waving to the two. "ALICE!" the two shouted and ran towards her excitedly. Boris hugged her and spun her around "Geez Alice long time no see! What have you been up to lately?" Boris finally released her smiling kindly. "Oh just things" she answered "what about you two...how is the Park and where's Gowland?" The park owner was no where in sight and Pierce answered "He wanted to talk to Joker chu about some land he could use from here..." "But we all know the old man is probably not going to get it though" Boris concluded. Alice shook her head and laughed. Boris was one of Alice's best friends in this world and Pierce as well and they always find a way to make her laugh. "Hey Alice if you can could you visit the Park sometimes" Boris asked "you haven't visited in a while and it sucks not to see you as much as it was then." It was true that Alice hasn't visited in a while...ever since she lived with the Jokers she hasn't seen the Park. "I promise to visit as soon as possible" Alice said hoping to cheer up her friend. Boris grinned and Pierce hugged her saying "YAY... Alice will visit chu~!" Alice laughed and Boris grabbed Pierce by his collar. "Don't jump on Alice like that idiot rat!" Pierce squeaked and ran off to hide.

Boris asked Alice to play some games with him and she happily agreed to play with him. They played all sorts of games and a new territory arrived which was the role holders of the Castle of Hearts. There was Queen Vivaldi, Peter White who was the Prime Minister and the Knight of Hearts Ace. "Yo what's up Alice" Ace said with a wave. Peter glared at the Knight "Don't you dare lay a finger on my love you filthy Knight or there will be a fight!"( I suck at rhyming okay...so forgive me) Ace laughed "Haha gee Mr. Peter I was no where near her besides she's not your love." Peter frowned and hugged Alice "Of course she is...who else would it be?" Ace only laughed again and didn't answer Peter's question but gave Alice a wink. Alice however didn't understand him. "Enough of this bickering it is annoying us" Vivaldi said firmly "and un hand Alice at once Prime Minister." Peter groaned and slowly released Alice who was relieved to be free from his grip. Boris decided to head into the circus tent to grab a seat before the show begins and everyone went in as well. Alice sat with the role-holders from the Amusement Park and the Castle of Hearts waiting patiently for the show to begin. Then another territory arrived from The Tower. The three role-holders there was the Incubus Nightmare Gottschalk, his assistant Gray Ringmarc and the Clock Maker Julius Monrey. Nightmare began to cough up blood once he sat down with Gray helping him out. _'Haha Gray is such a mother'_ Alice thought. Nightmare looked at her and heard her thoughts and said "He's not my mother...how cruel Alice!" The foriegner laughed knowing how funny his reaction was. It wasn't long until Hatters arrived and Alice immediately saw Blood. She stood up and said "Um...I'll be right back guys." Then she dashed off to the backstage area hoping to keep a distance from Blood before the show starts.

The backstage area was filled with performers getting ready for the show. Alice smiled as she saw the jester children play then saw White looking at himself in the mirror fixing his jester hat. White saw her reflection and said "Hey Miss. Alice...is there something you need?" Alice shook her head "Nope...just wanted to wish you luck for the show." The jester smiled and patted her head "Thank you dear...oh hey Joker!" Alice turned to see Black standing there looking at her and White. White waved goodbye to Alice and grinned at his counterpart trying to mess with him. "Shut up idiot" Black whispered. White laughed and left. Alice starred at the ground at her own feet and said "Sorry if I ran off like that earlier." Black's eye widened because he couldn't believe she was apologizing for running off for being embarrassed. He sighed "Don't apologize for that...do you know why I call you names and such?" Alice shook her head "No and wish you wouldn't tell." But Black went on "Well too bad I'm telling you...I say those things because..." His sentence was stopped as the lights went off and some music began. "D*** it" Black mumbled "that stupid clown...go get your seat and keep your distance from the Hatter" he warned and walked away. Alice called for him but he didn't look back. She wanted to know what he was going to say to her but it was too late. So she quickly went out and grabbed a seat with the role-holders. The music stopped and the crowd went silent...then a spotlight came on revealing the ringmaster himself White in the middle of the circus ring with a big smile on his face. He observed the crowd before making his announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Welcome to yet another circus event that will sure to be one you will never forget! There will be danger, suspense and laughter for your entertainment needs! So please sit back relax and prepare to be amazed!"

All of the lights came on and all of the performers came out to do their acts. Ooos and Aaas went through the tent at each stunt and trick that happened...Alice too was amazed but her mind was elsewhere. _What was Black going to say?_ she thought over and over. But her thoughts caught the attention of the Incubus who heard her thoughts. He looked deep into her and saw everything...especially the kiss. Nightmare was shocked and began to cough up blood. _'Really Alice...why did you let him kiss you_' he spoke in her thoughts . Alice jumped at the sudden voice in her head and looked at Nightmare. '_Stop reading my thoughts Nightmare' _ she thought firmly towards him. He raised an eyebrow _'Are you in love with him?' _ Alice ignored him and continued to watch the circus. Meanwhile Black was having problems as well. He hid backstage and was watching Blood very closely observing his every move. Blood glared at Alice a few times and smirked once he did which made Black upset. "Make one move and your tea loving a** is mine" he said under his breath and looked at Alice who smiled at a circus act. For once he smiled..._what the hell? I never smile!_

Over an hour goes by and the circus came to an end. The crowd dispersed out of the tent and began to leave along with the role-holders. "Oh Alice dear please come visit us for some tea sometime" Vivaldi said excitedly. Alice nodded and laughed agreeing to stop by. All of the other role-holders asked her to visit as well when Alice gets the chance. Soon a different party of role-holders arrived which were the Hatters. "Why hello young lady" Blood said with a smirk "did you enjoy the Joker's circus?" Alice nervously bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. "You should answer when someone asks you a question my dear" he spoke again that sounded more threatening. "Why should I answer to a man like you?" Alice yelled. Vivaldi glared at Blood who was now annoyed with this "Hatter leave Alice alone before we have your head!" Blood looked at the Queen's threat but ignored it. "Why should I leave her alone? The sl** should learn better and answer a question." The twins stood shocked and Elliot as well. They never would imagine Blood saying that to their friend. Peter looked at the Hatter and was ready to attack him for saying that to "his love", Ace stood grinning with his mind elsewhere (who knows what he's thinking), and the others tried to stop this argument but White stepped in. "Now would everyone calm down...this is an event. The last thing I need is a fight breaking out with children around. So if would everyone please leave for the circus is closing." Everyone looked at eachother and agreed except for Blood who went on. "Hello Joker...say how is everything going with the young lady living here? Does she treat you well with her presence?" Alice yelped as Blood grabbed her but was pulled back into someone else's arms. She looked and was shocked to see the warden holding her firmly from Blood. "Touch her again and I'll lock your sorry a** in one of my cells" he threatened. Blood smirked again "Oh would you look at this...gee warden I thought you didn't care for Alice." Black pulled out his whip and shouted "GET OUT NOW!" Blood chuckled but walked away giving a little wave to the foriegner.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter...so much suspense! To be honest when I hand wrote this it only turned out to be eight chapters but some other ideas popped in my noggin that will make this longer than it was before. So...yeah that's about it! Thank you for reading and ****please review****! I need them.**


	7. Ch6 Confession

**Yay...ch.6!**

**Alice: How in the world could you have ever come up with a story like this? There is no way Black and I can end up together...I mean seriously!**

**Me: Come on~ Black needs love too. This idea just popped into my head when I saw a lack of BlackXAlice fanfics.**

**Black: So it just popped in your f***ing noggin...and I have a question how are my prisoners coming out of their cells? And second why did that prisoner attack Alice?**

**Me: I'm not telling you...don't want to spoil it for the readers.**

**Black:Well can you tell me why my prisoner attacked her?**

**Me: Ahh~...no! Aww~Black are you being over protective of Alice.**

**Black: *looks at Alice***

**Alice: *blushes* Umm...RocknRoll01 does not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just the story. **

**Me: I WANTED TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

"Well that was troublesome right Joker" White said with a laugh. Both Jokers were currently in the living realm after the circus playing a round of cards before turning in for the night while Alice went to her room to get ready for bed. Black literally wanted to kill the Hatter after he put his hands on her, she looked so scared and he didn't want Alice going through hell with him again. "Hello...earth to Joker" White said as he waved his hand in front of his counterpart's face . Black snapped out of his daze and said "Shut up I'm here!" White chuckled and placed down his cards "Well your mind is somewhere else...care to share what you are thinking?" Alice. That's what the warden thought about. He wonders how he can tell her why he kissed her for he never answered her question earlier that day and he also wonders how he can tell her why he always calls her names and such. There was a purpose for him to do that towards her. "Well I know you're not going to tell me but I can guess" the jester smirked "I know you have feelings for Alice...why can't you just admit it? Geez you're like an eight year old boy who is in love with a girl and is shy to say it to her." Black stood up from the chair and threw his cards on the table leaving them to scatter all over to shock White. "How can a man like me fall in love...especially with a foreigner! We never f***ing get along anyways. Me and her together would never work out plus what would everyone else think?" White's eye widened for he was amazed that his counterpart opened up to him for once...especially about a girl. "You're changing Joker" White said with a laugh. "No I'm not!" "Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes...you...are!"

Black groaned and left the kitchen so the stupid arguement won't go on. However he was exhausted from the long, confusing and stressful day. First was saving Alice from the prison, almost attacked the Hatter and mow White is accusing him of changing...and all for a girl. He was almost to his room but stopped to see Alice knocking on his door saying "Black you there?" The warden walked up and said "I'm right here...what do you want?" Alice jumped at his sudden voice and said "Umm...I was wondering if we could talk. What was it you were going to tell me at the circus?" Black opened the door to his room and led her inside so they could talk, he removed his hat and placed it on his nightstand along with his big key ring. Alice stood in the middle of his room looking around...he had a large king sized bed with black and gray sheets, a couple of pistols were hung up on his black colored walls and a there was a little black couch in the corner with a table in front of it. "Don't just stand there sit" Black ordered and Alice slowly sat on the couch. He came over and said "Now...what do you want to know?" Alice glared at him and answered "Everyhing! Like why did you kiss me and second what was it you were going to tell me at the circus? Be honest with me!" Black sighed and sat next to her. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do and decided to answer her second question first. "You really want to know why I call you a sl** and a wh***...I do it because...I...I do it out of love. No one should call you that but me...when that Hatter called you a sl** I wanted to tear his limbs off! So there you have it...I do it out of love." Alice starred blankly at him not knowing what to say. Then she wondered _'Does he really love me_..._is thay why he's been saving me from the prison and Blood at the circus.'_ Black noticed her silence and began to answer the other question. "And do you know why I kissed you?" Alice shook her head towards him not even looking at him in the eye directly. Black didn't like that she wasn't looking at him directly and made her look at him with his fingers tilting her chin a little. Now he got a full look of her eyes...Black never looked into her eyes like that. They were as blue as the sky with no clouds in sight in the day time.

_'Hypnotizing' _ he though. "Alice" he called her name in a whiper type voice "Once you told me the Hatter kissed you I was so furious...I wanted to take the memory of his kiss away...and I want you to remember mine." Alice honestly doesn't know what to say and thought '_Is this a love confession...does he really love me. After all this time!'_ Then her question was answered. "I love you Alice." He cupped her chin and kissed her once again lovingly. It took Alice a couple of seconds to adjust to his soft grip...but surprisingly she slowly kissed Black back leaving him in shock from her response. He slowly moved his hand to the back of her head bringing her closer for the heated kiss that was occuring. Alice for some reason felt comfortable with is touch...so loving and comforting. Something she never felt before in her life. She felt his tounge slowly press against her lips begging for entrance...Alice began to feel shy for she was never kissed like this before. It was so foreign to her. *knock* *knock* Then the door opened with White saying "Hey Joker why did yo...ohh!" His jaw dropped as he accidentally ran into the make up scene between Alice and his counterpart. Black pulled back at the sudden intrusion and Alice's face turned as red as a tomato from embarrassment. The warden gave him the death glare which had the poor jester running for dear life to his room knowing how upset Black was. Black looked at Alice and said "Um...I guess I'll see you in the morning then its kind of late." Alice nodded and stood up for the door, she glanced back to him one last time and gave a little smile "So you really do love me?" Black nodded as he stood from the couch "Do you feel the same? Alice yawned a little and said "I...guess I do...goodnight Black." The foreigner left the room and now Black turned into a 'kill-my-counterpart' mode.

As soon as he noticed Alice was gone he stormed his way to White's room and kicked open the door. "What the hell?!" he shouted. White was currently in his bed pretending to be asleep letting out little fake snores. Black pulled down the covers and dragged White by his feet throwing him off the bed landing right on his butt. "Why so tense Joker?" White said with a yawn like nothing happened. Black however grew more upset and yelled "Don't be a f***ing idiot you d*** clown...why did you just wonder in my room?" White stood up adjusting his clothes and said "Hey I knocked and you didn't answer. I thought something was wrong so I went in to make sure you were alright. But I saw you were doing just fine with Miss. Alice there. So you finally confessed...about time!" Black was about to strangle him but held back for he didn't feel like beating the guy up. "You're lucky this time" Black growled "if you ever wonder in my room again I will have your a**!" White chuckled and laid back down in his bed but Black pulled him back up "You're not sleeping just yet...I need your help in the prison to take care of something." White whined as he was dragged out of his room for he wanted to sleep now. They walked quietly until the prison appeared before them. It was oddly quiet in the area but Black could care less for he had a job to do now. "Why do you need my help?" White asked. Black sighed but didn't answer his question until he stopped at a cell which was his destination. He looked at the prisoner who was the one that attacked Alice that day. Black had quite a few questions for him and was gooing to interrogate him. The masked prisoner looked up as the warden opened his cell gate, he knew what was coming to him and was violently picked up and dragged out of his cell. Both Jokers took a hold of his arms and took him to a different area of the prison that was cut off by visitors.

Black then opened a steel door to a room with a small table, a chair and a little spotlight hanging above. The prisoner was forced to sit down handcuffed to the chair that was quite uncomfortable for him while Black pulled White aside and began to whisper. He told his counterpart why he brought the prisoner here and they need answers on how he escaped his cell and why he attacked Alice. "Alright dumb f***" Black growled "how did you get out of your cell?" The prisoner remained silent until White ripped off his stuffed animal mask to make him talk. "May we ask for your name" White asked in a calm but firm voice. The prisoner took a deep breath knowing thay he needed to talk. "M..Micheal" he stuttered out. Black groaned for he remembered that name. "Your that dumba** Spade member right!" Micheal slowly nodded...you could tell how scared he was right now. He now regrets doing what he did earlier and wishes to die. "Now how did you get out of your cell" Black asked as he pounded his fist against the table. White observed his counterpart's actions for he knew this was going to end badly. Micheal however didn't answer for he didn't feel like talking. And he sure as hell didn't want to tell him how he escaped. "You better talk!" Black said through his teeth. The prisoner was then stunned as a pistol appeared in the warden's hand aiming right for his head...he knew this was it. Micheal felt sweat run down his face and chills ran up his spine.

Black already had his finger on the trigger as his prisoner stayed silent making him more and more upset. "Alright answer me this...why did you attack the girl earlier today?" Then no answer came again, Black desperately wants to know what this Spade member was planning on doing to Alice. "I'm giving you five seconds to talk...five."Black tightened his grip on his gun. "Four!" Micheal didn't move a muscle for he didn't care anymore...he'd rather die. "Three...two...one" *bang*! The prisoner's head fell back limply as the bullet went straight through his head with blood slowly dripping out of his skull. He took his last breath and slowly died right there. Then a flash of light appeared as Micheal's body slowly turned into a broken clock that is now needed to be fixed. Black sighed and looked at his counterpart who yawned "Is that all you need me here for...just to watch you kill him." That was however not Black's plan for him. "You could've at least helped me with the d*** interrogation. You can get through people most of the time!" The jester rolled his eye and made his way for the door "So I guess we leave the clock here for the Knight then." Black nodded and the two left the room, then the man they were waiti g for arrives. "Hiya Mr. Joker...Ace reporting for duty. " The grinning Knight soluted with his presence leaving Black anmoyed. "Good" Black said with little interest "do your normal jobs and there is a clock in the interrogation room for you to take." Ace nodded still wearing his stupid grin. Then he turned around heading a different direction. "The room's that way dumba**!" Black shouted as he pointed behind him. Ace is known to be directionally challenged and is known to get lost very easily. "Oh~right"Ace said as he smacked his head "I forgot. Thanks boss!"

Ace began to walk to the right direction and stopped to the jester to whisper something in his ear and White chuckled a litte before nodding his head. Black saw this and said "What the hell are you two whispering about?" The two stopped their chat and Ace answered "So boss...how are you and Alice doing?" Black smacked the back of the knight's head and yelled "GET TO WORK!" Ace then left waving to the two for he knew what was up with the warden and Alice. The Jokers left the prison to let Ace take care of all the work and decided to call it a night. "See you in the morning Joker" White said with a yawn. Black didn't answer and went right for his room locking the door. He sighed as he leaned against the wall very exhausted. He changed out of his warden uniform into his night time clothes and flopped on his bed. He went through his day in his mind and he thought mostly of Alice._ "Do you feel the same?" "I... I guess I do."_ Black couldn't believe that she felt the same way...then he thought that now they are technically...together. The thought of that idea was mind boggling to him...him and the foriegner. Then he thought how the other role-holders might react to this. Like hell he doesn't give a sh** of what people would think...he would simply rip their heads off if they talked bad about them. "Okay I'm getting way to paranoid" he said to himself. He pulled the covers up to him and switched off his lamp on the night stand and drifted off to sleep.

Alice in the Dream Realm:

The foreigner found herself in the dream realm wondering about. Alice then went to look for the incubus himself for he was the ruler of the realm and would bring her there to talk about things. As she waited she thought about Black and their kiss, she couldn't believe he confessed and her as well. It was at that moment that she found him comforting towards her and Alice felt safe with him. _'Now I guss we are together'_ she thought. Then the colors around the area changed and Nightmare appeared floating above her with a blank expression for he heard her thoughts. "Alice are you insane!" he shouted "You and that warden...why? What could you possibly see in that b******?! What if he breaks your heart...then what! How can you even trust him?" Alice took a step back as he raised his voice at her and Nightmare sighed knowing he went too far. "I'm sorry Alice for raising my voice but seriously why?" Alice took a deep breath and found herself floating up towards him to come face to face. "Well" she began "I guess there's something about him that's comforting and safe. Plus he saved me a couple times and confessed his love for me...he's different once you get to know him like I did. So please Nightmare do me a favor and don't worry about me. If anything happens I will figure it out for myself. I can't believe I'm saying this but I trust Black." Nightmare sighed and did the only thing he could think of. He gave her a hug saying "I promise but please be careful." Alice nodded and the incubus dismissed her out of the realm, he floated around for a while in thought. Then he said "I mean it Alice...be safe!"

* * *

Ohhh...what did Nightmare mean by that? Haha I love suspense for my dear readers! Anyways till next time and review or PM me if you have any question about the story that you want me to answer.


	8. Ch 7 Taking care of Alice

**Woke up early this morning and I felt like posting this. This is cool...I checked my stats and I got over 500 views. Just wanted to say thank for reading this to all of you. =)**

**I do not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just the story plot**

* * *

Ace walked through the prison whistling a little tune as he did his rounds at the prison making sure everything is in order. He yawned and decided to take a little break in the warden's office. As soon as he was out of sight a certain prisoner named John was messing with his lock of his cell with a paper clip to get it open. It finally opened and he made his way to a friend's cell just down the hall from him. John looked to see Brian sitting in the corner wearing his mask in the cell in some sort of daze. He was completely emotionless at the moment and didn't notice his friend leaning against his cell bars from the other side. "You alright man" John whispered. Brian slowly turned his head and shrugged his shoulders "Would you be alright at this point of time of your life Johnny. Hearing someone close to you get killed like that out of the blue. I saw that knight walked by with Micheal's clock in his hand...if only he stayed in his cell none of this would've happened! I told him we would break out of this d*** hell hole together...but I guess he couldn't wait." After hearing Brian's speech John sighed for he was upset as well, they were recently planning on escaping the prison but it would take some time...but Micheal was too eager and desperate to get out. The two stayed silent in thought until John said "Well we'll figure out a way to get out of here somehow...you know do you think Micheal was trying something to get through that foreigner or to prove a point." Brian stood up and thought about that as he walked over the to rails of the cell gate. "Or was he trying to take advantage of her against the warden" Brian said grinning "you know her and the warden have been getting close. I think they're a couple now. I wonder how close they really are... to a certain point."

...

"Not again" Alice whined as she lost another card game against White. He laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day from beating Alice in Blackjack again. "I'm telling you Alice if you play a card game against me like this there is no way you are going to win." Alice blew a strand of hair from her face and crossed her arms on the kitchen counter. "It's because the b****** cheats" Black spatted out as he entered the room. White laughed sarcastically "I never cheat in a card game...you do that!" Black groaned as he went to the fridge to pull out a apple to munch on. He propped himself on the counter to sit on next to Alice and looked at her cards in that lied next to her. "No wonder she lost...you gave her the worst cards" he said as he threw the cards towards White. Alice sat up and said "Hey don't be fighting now about this...its just a game." Black rolled his eyes and bit into his apple loudly. It has been about two weeks since the circus event and everything has been quiet ever since. Since then Black and Alice are officially together and word has spread quickly to the other role-holders by a certain directionally challenged knight (way to go Ace). Then there was one incident where a certain rabbit came for a visit...

* * *

Peter White stormed through the circus in search for Alice and the warden. He had his gun readied in his hand for he was really upset with the news he received from Ace about Alice and Black. Then he spotted the two in the circus tent watching the performers practice their tricks and acts. "Warden!" Peter shouted. Alice turned to see the very angry rabbit with his gun pointed towards Black. "Peter put the gun away" Alice demanded. Black finally turned his attention to Peter and tsked. Peter groaned "You filthy germ...how dare you steal my love from me!" Black chuckled "Well rabbit Alice isn't intrested in you besides you're such a stalker...and here you are stalking as ever. Just get your rabbit's a** out of here and other peoples buisness." Peter even grew more enraged and he loaded his weapon but Alice stopped him. "Peter stop this right now! I know you're in love with me and stuff but I told you a long time ago I just want to be friends...and I thought you want me to be happy." Peter frowned and lowered his weapon for Alice's sake. It was true he wants her to be happy in this world and maybe she is happy now. "But why this germ?" he asked. Black glared at him and was offended but brushed it off as Alice continued. "Please Peter...just don't be upset. I like you but as a friend. Can you accept that for me." Peter's ears drooped down and sighed then he looked at Black who sat calmly looking at Alice with a little smile. He never saw the warden smile before and perked up. "Okay my love" Peter said softly and his gun turned into his pocket watch. "You better not hurt her warden or I'll hunt you down!" he warned and left. Alice took a big breath and sat back down on the bleachers. Black chuckled as Peter left and said "How do you put up with that d*** rabbit?" Alice shook her head "I don't know Black...I don't know!"

* * *

"Gee Joker you didn't have to throw the cards at me" White whined. Black only rolled his eye and continued to eat his apple not regrets for throwing the cards at his counterpart. Alice sighed for she was now bored out of her mind...really bored. She thought about visiting the tower for a little but didn't feel like leaving the Joker territory. White stood up and stretched saying "Well I'll be at the circus if you need me." The jester walked out leaving Black and Alice alone in the kitchen in complete silence. Alice yawned catching the warden's attention. "You tired" he asked. Alice shrugged her shoulders "A little but I don't feel like sleeping." Black smirked and jumped off the counter stepping behind her, he bent down to her ear and whispered "Want me to wake you up?" Alice felt his hot breath tickle her skin which made her shiver as he kissed her cheek lovingly down to her neck. She liked it and all but her body felt like it was going to give out. Black paused as he felt some warmness on her face and placed the back of of his hand on her forehead."F*** you're burning up" he said as his hand went to her cheeks to feel the same warmth. Alice slowly stood up and could feel a migraine coming and placed her hand on her head. "Wonderful" she said sarcastically. Black took her hand and said "You should get to bed...now!" Still holding her hand he led her to her bedroom where he had her lay down on the bed. Alice removed her shoes and her white apron to get more comfortable and lied back down with Black covering her up with a blanket." Black took a second and tried to think of what to do next...he never took care of a sick person before. Then he thought of something. "Stay in bed while I get something real quick" he ordered and left the room.

Black's POV:

So now Alice is sick. D*** it...I actually had free time today and I wanted to have a nice day with her but looks like I'm tacking care of her. Well at least I'm with her. Now to find some medicine...I sure as hell don't have any but maybe the clown does. If you could see my medicine cabinet I have nothing except a toothbrush and toothpaste cause I never get sick. Like never! I went into my counterpart's room and into his bathroom to find a bottle of pills for common colds and the flu. Well from what I see she has a fever and is getting a headache...well its medicine it should work. So I took the bottle and a few other necessities like an ice cold damp towel and a thermometer. Satisfied with my choices of medical supplies I left the clown's room and back to Alice's to find her somewhat sleeping in her bed. So peaceful...and to let you know I am not getting soft don't listen to what my idiot counterpart tells you. I'm not soft! I only care for Alice since we're...you know a couple. Seeing Alice in any state of pain especially being sick makes me feel bad. You must be wondering how I suddenly had feelings for her...well since I lost the card game to her and seeing her cry because of the Hatter. When I lost the card game I was upset at first but I kept my word and didn't swear for the day...until that clown and knight f***** me up. Then when the Hatter attacked her I didn't realize how some of the men in this world acted towards her and would violate her in that way. So that's how I knew...she needed protection and well I'm the most dangerous man her and no one would dare come near Alice with me by her side. You also must be wondering why I haven't call her a sl** or a wh***...well I stopped doing that for her sake. I think people would find it rude for someone to call her girlfriend those things. Oh well! I pulled out a chair and came next to Alice's bed and sat down while placing the wet towel on her head. She flinched a little and opened her eyes slowly. "Just go back to sleep" I whispered. She moaned a little and softly said "Well I can't if your here taking care of me."

I sighed and looked at the pill bottle to make sure how much to give her which was about two pills every six hours. I forgot to get a bottle of water so I snapped my fingers and one appeared in my hand out of thin air. "Alright you need to take the pills Alice" I told her. I saw her make a disgusted face which I found funny. Like a child refusing to take medicine from his mother. Well thank god she's not a child but a young woman. I gave her the pills and she placed it in her mouth and took a sip of a water before lying back down. I sat and watched her as she remained motionless and quiet...then her eyes started to droop down to sleep. I looked at the pill bottle again and read the label that said the pills would make her drowsy which would be a good thing. She needed the rest. I decided to leave the room for a while and would check up on her later. Since Ace is doing his rounds at the prison I came into the circus and decided to bother my counterpart for a while. I was in the big top tent where I saw the clown on a tight rope helping out a jester child with and an act. The little faceless girl was about the age eight or younger and was new at the circus. She looked nervous as she walked towards the clown on the tight rope and made a huge mistake. She looked down and panicked and Joker yelled in his usual kind voice "No dear don't look down...look forward and look at me." Then I heard the child say "Joker-sama I can't please I can't do it now...AHHHH~!" The girl came flying down and I noticed that there was no net at the bottom to save her. "Sh**!"

I ran for her as quickly as I could and caught her before she hit the ground. She was crying loudly and I glared at Joker who came down quickly from the ladder. "Are you out of your f***ing mind" I yelled "why would you let some god d*** unexperienced kid on the tight rope with no net at the bottom? Geez if I wasn't here at the moment she would be dead!" The girl cried even louder but I set her down on her own feet to scold my stupid other self. "Look Joker it was an accident...my workers were suppose to put the safety net on but they didn't come with it yet." I groaned at his excuse and saw him bend down the the child. "Hey...its alright little one" he cooed to her taking her hand "I know what would cheer you up!" I saw him reach in his pocket and pull out a big swirly lollipop with different colors all around.. I looked at the girl who wiped her tears and slowly took the sugary treat from the clown and began to suck on it. "You feel better." The girl nodded and Joker let her go do her own thing in the circus. I looked at him and said "You just give her a lollipop and that's it. After she almost died you thought giving her that sh** would make her any better." He nodded "Yup!" Geez he's such an idiot! If that were my child I would kill him instantly. "I thought you were with Miss. Alice Joker" he asked. I shook my head and told him that she was sick at the moment and gave her aome medicine that made her fall asleep. He only nodded in response with my explanation and said "Why can't you just admit it Joker...you're soft. Soft as a teddy bear." I smacked him in the head and yelled "I'm not soft!" He only laughed when I hit him...was he really this dumb. Well yes he is! Try living with him. I got bored with him and went back to the living realm to check on Alice. I opened her door once I got there to find her still asleep peacefully. I took a chair and got comfortable in it for I knew this was going to be a long day. I watched her for a while and didn't notice that my eye began to fall down as a yawn escaped my lips.

Alice's Dream (Alice's POV):

I found myself surrounded by darkness...it was confusing. There was nothing here and Nightmare didn't show up at all...what's going on? _"Alice!" _ I spun around to see who was calling my name but I saw nothing. Suddenly I heard a strange drum sound echo through the darkness which scared me to death. "Who's there?" I shouted. But no answer came for a while until the voice spoke again. _"It's almost time Alice."_ What's almost time...who is this person? "Where are you...show yourself!" I yelled so loudly but the drumming went on to a point where you can't even here your own voice. But the drumming stopped and a new sound roared in my ears...a ticking clock. Then the darkness started to lighten up amd two shadow figures came towards me which caused me to shout but one of them covered my mouth and said "You better shut up girly...or you'll suffer the consequences!" I shook my head violently and tried to pull away but his grip was to strong. "Well since the foreigner doesn't want to listen I guess we have to do this the hard way." As soon as he said that a sharp knife appeared in his hands...

My eyes burst open and I quickly sat up from bed shaking with fear. I hugged my knees and buried my head when tears ran down my face very fast. I sobbed loudly as I remembered the dream over and over again...it just kept on replaying in my head. Then I heard a moan to my right side and there was Black sitting in a chair starting to wake up. When did he get here? He opened his eye and saw me in my state of terror whih caused him to take action. "Are you okay? " he asked as he sat next to me. I could feel his hand run along my back which felt comforting in a way. I was still crying at this point and Black pulled me up to him with his chin resting on top of my head. I looked at myself and felt weird. I feel really small compared to him...he's like six foot four while I'm only five foot six. Feels awkward but I don't care. "Alice tell me what's wrong" he asked. I managed to calm down and began to speak. "It was just a really bad dream Black." I told him everything in the dream and I felt his fingers began to stroke through my hair and whispered "It's only dream...If anyone would try to hurt you I will f***ing shoot them right in their clocks so they can become unfixable!" That sounded a little harsh to me but at least he cares about me. For a while we stayed in the same position until my eyes fell down again...I was still really tired since I was still sick. I could feel Black notice me as I began to sleep and his body slowly went down into the bed holding me gently in his arms. This isn't the Black I use to know...he changed just because of me. Well I heard him say that he hasn't changed at but when he's around me it's different. Why though? But right now he feels warm and I fell asleep in this position.

No one's POV:

It was the next morning time cycle and the jester woke up and was now wondering down the hall. Down the hall he saw Ace looking confused as ever (well its obvious that he's lost). "What are you doing here knight?" White asked. Ace spun around and grinned "Oh morning Mr . Joker...I can't seem to find the warden anywhere. My rounds are done at the prison and it's his turn." White also wondered where his counterpart was so he checked Black's bedroom to find an empty bed. "You sure he wasn't at the prison?" Ace shook his head and White began to wonder. The last time he saw him was at the circus saving the jester child and mentioned that he was going to take care of Alice from being sick. Then something popped in his head. "I know where he his...Alice was sick a while ago and he went to take care of her in her bedroom." White immediately went to Alice's bedroom with Ace following behind and knocked on the door. They waited for an answer but no one came to the door so White knocked again. Still no answer. Ace got annoyed and opened the door for he was bored of wanting. Then he tried to hold back his laughter as he saw the scene between his boss and the foreigner. There Alice's head rested on Black's chest while he had her arms around her tightly. Then the jester saw it and began to burst in laughter along with the knight. Their sudden laughter woke the two up and they sat up from bed. Black glared at the two and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!" Ace was the one that managed to calm down and said "Is that your way of taking care of a sick person by "sleeping" with them...haha!" Alice's face was completely red from embarrassment and saw the jester on the ground still laughing. Black stood up from bed and he grabbed the two shoving them out the door for he was going to have a little "chat" with them. Alice could hear his screaming and knew this was going to be White and Ace's joke to use against them for a while.

* * *

**Geez White and Ace ruined it...well I had to put an awkward scene for this couple because it has to happen sometime right!**

**White/Ace: *still laughing***

**Black: Will you two shut the hell up? *throws a book at them***

**Me: Hey don't thrown that book...that's my summer reading project for school!**

**Alice: BLACK *scolds him***

**Ace: Haha boss...you guys have only been together for two weeks and you're alreadly in bed. Geez!**

**Black: I SAID SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!**

**Me: Stop yelling!**

**White: *laughing still* Haha...oh my goodness...please review hahaha!**


	9. Ch8 Don't let them run errands alone

**Just to let everyone know I am making Alice twenty years old in this story cause to be honest I don't know her real age. Plus she has been in Wonderland for who knows how long and could be older than she was when she first arrived due to the random time changes. So yeah lets get on with the story.**

**I do not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just this story plot.**

* * *

After a couple days Alice has gotten better and is now back on her feet and doing whatever she normally does on a nice day. She made her way to the circus and spotted four jester children running towards her with smiles on their faces, there were two boys and two girls. "Miss. Alice can you play with us" the four said in unison. Alice smiled and bent down to there level saying "Well aren't you suppose to be practicing for the circus instead of playing?" One faceless girl with short brown hair shook her head "No Miss. Alice. Joker-sama said we can have the day off and we want to play some games. Can you pleeeeease play with us!" Alice's smile grew big and she stood up "Alright what do you want to play?" A little boy tapped Alice's arm and shouted "Miss. Alice is it!" All of the children scattered running in different directions making Alice laugh and she ran after them one by one. But she didn't notice that in the distance in the circus tent the warden was watching her as she played with the children. He always wondered why little children at the circus want to play with her all the time. Well she's a foreigner after all...everyone loves her. Black looked around and saw something odd...the sign at the entrance of the circus was all rusted out and looks like it's going to collapse. Then he saw White come next to him and asked "When are you going to fix that f***ing sign? That thing could topple down and kill someone?" White saw what his counterpart meant and agreed "You're right Joker...I should get right on that." The jester left to find some of his workers to help him out while Black stayed behind. He saw Alice again as she tagged a little girl in the game yelling "No tag backs!" The little girl was now it and began to chase Alice and the others to the entrance. Alice called a time out for herself while the other children played and tried to catch her breath from all of the running. She leaned against the pole at the entrance to pull herself together.

Black looked at the sign again carefully and a wind blew by which made it move side to side really fast. To be cautious he made his way over to Alice at the entrance. Suddenly the sign snapped and came down. "ALICE!" Black shouted and the foreigner turned to see him tackle her away from the falling sign. "Oww" she yelled in pain as his weight crushed her to the ground. Black took a deep breath and he looked back at the sign that was completely broken off..._'she would've gotten killed!'_ Alice tugged on Black's sleeve and stuttered "Can't...breathe!" Black quickly flipped off of Alice and said "You okay?" Alice nodded and sat up holding her head. The children ran up to the foreigner asking if she was alright and Alice assured them that she was fine. But the accident caught everyones attention and a couple helped out. A couple of faceless men moved the sign out of the way so no one else could get hurt. Then White ran to the scene after he heard a loud crashing noise. "You guys okay" he asked his counterpart and Alice. The two nodded and stood up from the ground...but Black was enraged and yelled "IF SHE HAD GOTTEN F***ING KILLED I WOULD'VE KICKED YOUR CLOWNY A**!" Alice grabbed his shoulder and asked for him to calm down but he groaned and continued. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE IN CHARGE OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS HERE! YOU KNEW THE SIGN WAS BROKEN AND YOU DIDN'T DO A GOD D*** THING ABOUT..." "Black calm down!" Alice yelled as she grabbed his arm "there are children here and they don't need to hear that language of yours. You can't just blame White for all of this...it wasn't his fault." Black opened his mouth to speak again but no words came out of his mouth, he saw the children standing there with confused looks and a few woman covering their ears from the foul-mouthed warden. White began to think of what to do next...first of all he needs to build a new sign and second he needs wood, paint and some hardware tools.

He clapsed his hands together and said "Well looks like today we're building a new sign and I could use some help...Joker do you have any nails and hardware tools the circus could use." Black sighed annoyingly and made his way to get the materials White had asked him. The jester turned his attention to the foriegner and said "I am deeply sorry Miss. Alice. I should've known that old sign would come down sooner or later." Alice shook her head "It's okay White...it wasn't your fault." Soon Black came back with a tool bow and a box of nails and screws. "Here's your god d*** nails!" White smiled and took the materials and said "Thank you...now I need wood and paint." One of his workers mentioned that there was leftover wood at the circus and went to get some. Alice knew that this was a lot of work and had the need to help out, she tapped on White's shoulder and asked "If you need paint I could get some for you in town." White smiled kindly and nodded "That would be a big help Miss. Alice...I'll make a list of colors for you a while." Black over heard the conversation as he destroyed the old sign for the trash and went to Alice. "Well if you're going into town I'm going with. Don't want you to risk running into that Hatter." Alice sighed and nodded. White came back with a piece of paper and began to read it out loud. "Okay all I need is red, white, black and gold. Can you do that? And I assume Joker is going as well." Black just rolled his eye and took Alice's hand "Let's go before he makes me help build the god d*** sign!" Alice waved goodbye to White as she was dragged into the forest for the town square to buy some paint.

After a while Black was still dragging her until Alice spoke up "Um Black you can let go of me now...I can walk on my own you know." Black chuckled but didn't listen and said "Maybe I don't want to let go...I'll drag your little a** all over Wonderland if I want to." Alice sighed and knew he wasn't going to let go. "Well you didn't have to swear in that sentence" she scolded. He laughed again only pulling her closer with his hand tightened around hers. Then Alice got that feeling again...she thought she felt so small compared to him. _'D*** every man to be so tall!'_ She wished to be taller but knew that wasn't going to happen, Alice was twenty years old and has stopped growing since she was sixteen. Black saw her deep in thought and asked "What are you thinking about?" Hee head shot up and said "Oh...nothing." The warden didn't believe that and smirked "Were you thinking of me" he whispered in her ear. Alice's face flushed a light red...if she said no then he would feel upset and if she said yes...well who knows what he'll do. It's Black after all! "Do I look like a child to you?" she asked. The red-head raised an eyebrow and stopped walking to face her with his arms crossed. "What kind of a question is that to ask?" She bit her bottom lip and thought it would be embarrassing to tell the truth. Would he laugh? _'Well of course he wouldn't...he's my...boyfriend and all. He would understand.'_ She tried to think of the right words to say and said "Well its just...I feel...I feel so small compared to you. It makes me feel like a kid to be so sm-" "You're not a child" Black stopped from her explanation. Alice looked at him who had a serious look on his face. Then he lightly had her against a tree with his hands on her waist and his face inches from her. Black looked at her for a few seconds before saying "You're not a child Alice! You're are a young woman and I wouldn't be with you if you were a child instead. So what if your small...tallness doesn't f***ing matter. Just don't ever say that about yourself again or I'll whoop your a** for that." Alice scrunched her eyebrows together for that last comment but he was right though. Then Black went down and kissed her and she kissed back until...

"Mr. Joker~ and Alice~ sitting in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

The two stopped and looked up to see Ace up in a tree hanging upside down on a branch grinning as ever who was signing the tune happily.

"First comes love then comes marriage then comes a ba-" "SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL SHOOT YOUR A** OFF!"

The warden's shout echoes through the forest which made Ace get startled and came flying down the branch landing right on his rear end. Alice blushed and was upset at the same time with the stalking pevertive knight singing such a childish tune. "Aww I was getting to the best part" Ace whined as he stood from the ground "...then comes a baby in a baby carriage~!" Black pulled out his whip and ran towards Ace not so happy with the whole ordeal while Alice tried to stop them by yelling "Black don't attack him...he's just being stupid as ever!" Ace let out a fake pout as he climbed up another tree getting away from Black's rage with his weapon. "Aww that hurt my feelings Alice...I thought we were buddies~!" Alice rolled her eyes and went up to Black who tried to climb the tree but fell down cursing loudly. "YOU BETTER GET YOUR MOTHER F***ING A** DOWN HERE YOU STUPID MOTHER F***ING KNIGHT!" Alice sighed and grabbed his arm to pull him back. Black was surprised that he was thrown back by his girlfriend who said "Just let him go...we all know he's an idiot but you don't need to kill him just of his childish mind." Ace laughed once he saw the warden calm down and began to joke with him. "Aww the warden's gotten soft...probably after that one night stand a few days ago." "THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" Alice sighed and knew this was going to be a long trip to town...they only need paint. Just paint! Ace climbed back down from the tree then straightened up his clothes and asked "So where are you two love birds headed?" Black glared at him with his arms crossed while Alice answered. "White needs help building a new sign so we're getting some paint in town for it and we really need to get going before it turns dark...so if you would excuse us." She took Black's hand so they could leave but Ace stopped them by saying "Actually I was heading into town as well...mind if I join."_No._ That's what Alice and Black thought at the moment but Alice didn't want the idiot to get more lost than he is now. She sighed "Fine...but we are only taking you into town. No where else and no changing directions." Black looked at her like she was crazy but she gave him a glare which made him finally agree to take Ace.

* * *

After an interesting walk the trio made it to the town square that was filled with faceless people shopping and working. Ace grinned and said "Thank you for bringing me into town love birds...see ya soon!" The knight waved off and wondered through town. The foreigner and the warden looked at eachother and back to Ace. "I don't think he has a reason to be here" Black grumbled. "Why?" Alice asked and he pointed at the knight that ended up walking back in the woods. _Idiot! _The two walked through town in between the crowd and the faceless looked them...especially the warden. They never saw Black come into town very often...the only time he would come is for bolts and screws to fix his prison cell doors that are broken. "Black they're staring at us" Alice said feeling uncomfortable. He chuckled "Of course they would...your holding hands with the warden. The most feared man and dangerous man here. Who gives a sh** what they think. That's their problem!" Alice looked around and knew he was right...she is with a dangerous man after all. The two made it to an old hardware store in the corner of town and stepped inside with the bell ringing above them. Alice pulled out the list and went up to the counter to wait for the employee. On the counter was a little bell that Black tapped on three times to get some service and a middle aged faceless man stepped out and smiled once he saw Alice...but the he saw the warden. However he kept his posture and said "Why hello...how can I help you today." Alice showed him the list of color paints and the man smiled. "No problem...I'll get these right away. Be right back." The clerk went to the back of the store while the couple sat waiting for his return. Black sighed for he was getting bored already and wants to go home.

Suddenly his masked buzzed and the jester spoke "Did you guys get the paint yet?" Alice looked at the mask on Black's belt as it spoke and said "We're getting it now White...we'll be back soon." "Great" the jester said and signed off. The clerk came back holding four buckets of paint and told them the price for it. Black paid the man and took the buckets with two in each hand. "Black I can help you carry some" Alice offered but he shook his head. "I got it Alice...let's just get the hell home so I don't have to be here anymore." Alice really wanted to help but he wouldn't let her once she asked again. So they went back into the woods and Alice was trying to hurry back to the circus. "Slow down Alice we have time" Black said as he ran out of breath to catch up to her. Alice apologized and suggested for him to sit down for a break, he was carrying four large paint buckets after all. He leaned against a tree setting the buckets down and removed his hat to wipe off the sweat on his face. "You know I can help you carry those Black...don't over work yourself" Alice explained as she sat in the grass. He smirked and sat next to her "Alice I got it...so pushy" Alice shot a glance at him as he chuckled. "I'm not pushy...just trying to be helpful that's all." Black sighed and began to lean towards her with a smirk still plastered on his face, Alice felt his face inches from hers and he trapped her against the tree. "So you want to be helpful" he whispered "how about we continue where we left off earlier...before that b****** interrupted us." Alice tried to object by pushing him off but he held her firmly by her waist so she wouldn't escape. "Come on...we have time to spare. The d*** clown can wait a little longer." Alice groaned "But we must get back before dark an-..." Alice was then silenced as Black kissed her for the second time that day. She froze instantly as he bit her bottom lip lightly which made her gasp when his tounge entered her. She knew he wasn't going to stop so she gave in kissing him back moving in sync with him. _'I am never running errands for White again with Black!'_ she thought.

* * *

Night plastered over Wonderland in a blink of an eye when Alice and Black arrived back at the circus. After much arguing Alice finally got to carry two buckets of paint which made him irritated. But they didn't expect a certain jester to come after them upset with them being gone so long. "Where have you two been? You left four hours ago and I tried to call you Joker but you didn't answer!" Alice glared at Black for he was the cause for it because of he said about their "spare time!" However all they did was kiss...Alice stopped him before it went to far. "Yeah yeah whatever" Black said annoyingly "here's your god d*** paint...if you need me I'll be in the prison." Black dropped the paint on the ground and left giving Alice a sly smirk before leaving leaving her to blush. White groaned and said "Well thanks for getting the paint Miss. Alice." Alice smiled at the jester as she gave him the rest of the paint. "No problem...anytime." She said goodnight to him and left for the living realm. He laughed to himself for it was quite obvious for why they were late. "Note to self...don't let those two do errands for me alone." Meanwhile Alice went into her bedroom and changed into her short cream colored night gown with a pink bow decorated in the front. She began to think about some things that just popped into her head. She thought about earlier in town when the people looked at her and Black whispering about them...yes she knew he was dangerous and yes he did lock her up one time in the prison but he's different now. He wasn't they way he use to be back then when they first met. Alice climbed into bed tired from a long day and closed her eyes for a world of slumber.

With Alice sleeping the warden made it to his prison to get started on the night shift. He mostly has Ace do the night but decided to do it instead. Before he entered the main prison area he went to his office where he had his own little coffee maker to make some for himself for the long night. Black sat there taking little sips and began to think as well. It has been almost four weeks since him and Alice got together and its been catching a lot of peoples attention...well what would you expect. It was completely unheard of for him to fall for the foreigner for he wasn't even a part of the game. Of course its unnatural but Alice gets to choose what she wants to do...if Black and her are going to be together then let it be. Who cares what everyone else thinks...its not the end of the world! He chuckled at that thought and drank the rest of his coffee before hading out into the prison halls. It was quiet in the area and there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Good a quiet night" he mumbled to himself but he spoke to soon. Sounds of talking came from the second floor and Black carefully and quietly walked up the steel steps trying to keep as quiet as possible. He heard one of the voices say "Don't worry we'll figure it out soon...we just need more time!" _'More time...more time for what' _Black thought. Then he spotted as prisoner out of his cell talking to another prisoner with their masks off. He grew enraged and pulled out his whip charging at them.

"YOU LITTLE SONS OF B******...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The two men flinched at the sudden voice and one of them said "I told you to stay in the cell John." Black grabbed both of them by their necks and threw them back in their cells. He glared his prisoners and said "You a******* are pretty d*** lucky that I'm not in the mood to whoop your a**!" Black left the two men and Brian sat in on his cot thinking of what to do next. Him and John have been planning on ways to escape but none of them didn't sound good. However since he got word of Micheal's death he wasn't to happy at all. Micheal was important to him...his partner in crime, best friend and was always there for help. Brian had to do something to avenge his death...even if it meant killing himself and getting replaced so he doesn't live forever in the cold cruel prison under the Jokers rule. But now Micheal is just a distant memory and was now replaced and somewhere else wondering in Wonderland making some kind of living. The prisoner sat thinking about ways to escape with his buddy John...when John mentioned the foreigner and the warden together it made him curious. He also wondered why the warden didn't beat him and John like he always did when they escaped their cells, he said he wasn't in the mood to beat them. This made Brian wonder about how the warden is now. _'Did he get soft and all for a pathetic young woman...just how soft is he?'_ Brian questioned in his thoughts. If he was soft Brian and John could use that as an advantage...but he needs to observe more of their relationship.

**Oh my goodness...this took me four hours to figure out what happens in this chapter. Well hope it's good enough for you readers. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	10. Ch9 The picture and invitation

**Ace: Hey everybody here's chapter 9**

**Me: Hey that's my line!**

**Ace: Whoops sorry...so what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: Just shut up and do the disclaimer**

**Ace: Boy someone's feisty today...RocknRoll01 does not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just this story plot.**

It was the middle of the night in Wonderland and Alice opened her eyes. She groaned because she wants to go back to sleep but can't. The foreigner lazily rolled off her bed and began to shiver for it was really cold in the residence. She wrapped a blanket around herself and walked out of her room to the kitchen for something to drink. Alice made herself some warm milk to help her get back to sleep. For the past week she has been worrying about Black for he has been working the night shift every night. _'He needs sleep' _ she thought _'wonder if he is now?' _ After she finished her milk she went to check and see if he was in his room. Alice was still shivering a little and wrapped the blanket tightly around her petite body. She made it to his room and took a deep breath before opening it...but before she could a loud moan came from inside followed by a yell. The foreigner grew concerned and opened the door slowly and quietly. There she saw the red head in his bed with nothing but a pair long black pajama pants tossing and turning in his sleep. She blushed once she saw him completely shirtless...he was pretty well built and slim with a six-pack. _' Snap out of it Alice'_ she mentally scolded herself for she was looking at him for too long. When Black turned to lie on his stomach Alice saw something that shocked her. On his back where two decent sized cuts that were healed but the scars were still visible. Alice wondered how he got them for she never saw this before but thought that it was his buisness. Then the warden yelled in his sleep.

"NO HOW COULD YOU YOU B*******!"

He moaned again and flipped around again. _'He's having a bad dream'_ Alice thought and went to his side. She moved his red locks from his face and tapped him saying "Black...Black wake up!" When she touched him he suddenly stopped moving and took in a long deep breath and went to touch her hand that was tapping his shoulder. Black's single crimson eye opened and was looking at Alice who sat beside him with a concerned look on her face. "What are you doing here? " he grumbled as he sat up. Alice opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as she looked at him. _'Man could he at least put a shirt on' _ she thought a as she lightly blushed. Black rubbed his eye and chuckled "Like what you see princess." Alice crossed her arms and huffed as he made that comment. "Your so vulgar as ever" she mumbled under he breath "I heard you yelling in your sleep so I came to check on you." Black's eye widened and thought _'Was I really yelling in my sleep...d*** that stupid dream again.'_ It was the same old dream that he had that one time with the shadow figures and him arguing with some people. He doesn't understand any of it and wishes to have answers...but their only dreams. "Did you have a bad dream?" she asked. Black didn't want to admit it so he shook his head "No...it was nothing." Then he looked at her body and could tell she was shivering. She only wore a short nightgown and had a light blanket around her. "Come here you're shivering" he said as he had his arms out to her. She blinked a couple of times before she could react but he took her arm pulling her in. "B-Black" she stuttered but was silenced as he placed his finger onto her lips. Black smirked and whispered "You're cold Alice...just try to keep warm." Alice blushed madly as he placed her against his toned chest and laid back down on the bed with his arms around her. "Why's your face so red...did you think I was going to do something naughty" Black said has he ran his hand along her back. Alice's head shot up and firmly said "No! Don't say stuff like that." The smirk never left his face as she scolded him...oh how that turns him on so easily. He just has the sudden urge to keep on touching her and to kiss her everywhereon her body. But he held back...which bugged him a little, if he went too far she would probably slap him right there and yell at him. Black just had to laugh at that thought. Alice shifted a little and grew uncomfortable with the way she was positioned because she was basically on top of him. Her mind kept on flowing with thoughts and thought Black was planning something but a sound of light snores escaped his mouth.

_'Good he's asleep.'_ It wasn't long until she closed her eyes with her head still on his chest that was surprisingly warm. _'How can he be so warm when it's freezing in here...who knows.'_

White's POV:

I ended up waking up early this morning and made my way to the kitchen for something to eat. There really wasn't much in the fridge so I just grabbed the last orange that sat in there. Usually in the morning Alice would be the first to wake up before Joker and I and sit here in the kitchen drinking coffe or something. Ever since her and Joker got together I felt happy for them a little. You would think since Joker and I are the same person I would have the same love feeling for Miss. Alice...well to be honest yes I do have that feeling but I think of Alice as a friend and nothing more. I'm surprised Joker would even get a girl...well if that's how it is then I can't argue with that. I sat in the kitchen for about fifteen minutes and Alice and Joker are not even up yet...probably sleeping in. Or Joker might be in the prison...he did do a night shift last night. Should probably check and see if he's still there working. I got up and walked down the hall till the prison appeared before me and it was quiet in the area. First I checked his office and found no sign of him...just paperwork scattered all over his desk. Such a slob he is! Then I went out into the hallways for the search but came across the knight who appeared. "Hiya Mr. Joker" Ace said happily. I rolled my eye and said "What are you doing here Ace?" He grinned as he came forward to me saying "Well I'm here to work of course...why wouldn't I be here!" Well yeah that's true...he does work here after all since he's the "Executioner." But he never comes to work in the morning. "Did you happen to see Joker here when you got here?" I asked fluidly. He scratched his head to think and said a simple "Nope!" Why am I even asking him? He's forgetful anyways and has no sense of direction. I ended up leaving the prison to look around so I went to check to see if Alice was awake. Checked the kitchen first and found nothing so I went down the hall to her room and knocked. She didn't answer so I opened to the door and found an empty bed with no Alice in it. Then I began to wonder if she went to visit a territory this morning but she didn't mention anything about it. Oh well maybe she did!

I didn't let that bother me so I continued my search for my counterpart. Probably still in bed...again a lazy slob he is. He would never sleep in unless there was a good reason. Well he has been working the night shift for the past week. I went to his bedroom door and knocked a couple of times but no answer came back. Lazy! I rolled my eye and opened the door. As of right now I didn't expect this coming...I tried to hold back my laughter as I saw the same scene like the last time. There Alice was with my counterpart in bed sleeping soundly. I tried to get a hold of myself and a devious idea came to my mind...something that I could use as an advantage against Joker if he gets pissed off at me for some reason. I slowly closed the door and went to find my camera in my bedroom to capture this funny moment. I know this is childish but come on this is fun...he messes with me all the time so I'm returning the favor. I found my camera and went back to Joker's bedroom and luckily they were still asleep. *Snap* Got it! Before I could even leave Alice started to stir in her sleep. Crap! I dashed my way out and back into my bedroom to pretend to still be asleep...ah~ sweet revenge.!

Alice's POV:

I slowly opened my eyes and a yawn escaped my lips from the deep sleep I had. I found myself hugging something warm and skin like. I moved my head up to see Black still sleeping with little snores coming out of his mouth...shoot! I completely forgot that I came in here last night! Wait why did I come in here? Oh right...I heard Black yelling in his sleep and had me stay with him because I looked cold. How can he not be cold for crying out loud...he's not even wearing a shirt. I looked at him again who looked so peaceful in his sleep...peaceful now and might yell at someone later. I slowly stood up and placed a blanket over him, I smiled and turned to head out to get some breakfast. But I was grabbed and pulled back onto the bed with Black over me. "Well someone's up early...why leave so soon" Black said as he eyed me with his face inches from mine. I could feel my face warm up a little as he pecked my lips...I just couldn't stop blushing as I looked at him shirtless. I've never seen a man with a built like his...god this is embarrassing. "Don't be so shy princess" he whispered "it's just me...having some indecent thoughts about me." I pushed him off and sat up and he laughed. I found it not funny...he's just messing with me that's all. "Don't say things like that" I scolded at him. Black's laugh died down and he sat up from bed...then again I saw the scratch marks on his back. I just have to know how he got them so I made my thoughts known by saying "Um Black what happened to your back?" He paused and tensed a little then shook his head. "Its nothing...don't worry about it." I crossed my arms and walked up to him looking at him in the eye. He groaned like he knew what I was doing. "You can tell me Black...what happened?" Black took in a deep breath and sat back down on his bed rubbing his eye...he looked frustrated before saying "It was a long time ago Alice...before you even came here. Joker and I were fighting against a mob called the Spades...my job was to put lock them up in the prison after the sins they committed. In one of the fights one of those a******* came up behind me and gave me those cuts with a blade. F*** did that hurt...but I was able to get a couple of the mob members and placed them where they belong. Still in my cells to this day those b******* except one of them died. As far as I knew I got all of the members of the mob...at least I hope so. Anyways that's how I got those cuts...you should get some breakfast now. I have to check the prison real quick." After hearing his story he kissed my forehead and went into his bathroom...I couldn't believe that he fought against a mob and got injured. It's a scary thought really to think about.

I sighed and left the bedroom making my way to the kitchen for something to eat. I looked in the fridge and discovered that the last orange was missing...darn it I was going to eat that this morning! Although disappointed I just made myself some toast with grape jelly and a cup of juice. I sat there until another presence came in the room saying "Hello Miss. Alice." There White came in with a huge smile on his face as he walked towards me. "Good morning White" I said happily. He chuckled a little and asked "So...how did you sleep last night?" My eyes widened as I took a sip of my juice when he asked that. So I ended up saying "Uh I slept good. How about you? " White said the same and he just kept on smiling...gee someone's in a good mood today. Well that's White...he's always in a good mood. After a few minutes I left the kitchen to get dressed for the day, I just slipped on my normal blue dress and a white apron with blue and white stripped socks and red shoes. I fixed my hair and left the bedroom heading back for the kitchen and could hear White talking to someone. "What are you talking about Joker?" Black was there. "The knight said you were looking for me this morning...what do you want?" I stepped into the kitchen as their conversation went on. "I told you Joker...I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." "Quit lying to me you d*** clown...I know you're lying." "Joker please I seriously have no idea what you are talking about." "Liar!" Next thing I knew Black was chasing White out of the bedroom yelling at him...what a great way to start the morning! I followed them until I saw Black run into White's room almost breaking open the door, I yelled for him to stop but he didn't listen. I came into the room to see Black searching for the jester everywhere until he came into the closet. He opened it and...bingo there's White sitting in the closet holding a camera. Why is he holding a camera? "Just tell me why you were looking for me before I kill you" Black yelled. White laughed and turned on the camera doing something...what in the world? "Well you shouldn't kill me if I were you" White said with a laugh "but if you try to kill me I will be sure to show everyone this picture." What...what picture? Black took the camera out of his hands and grew upset by throwing it to the ground. "You b******!" Before he could attack White I pulled him off yelling "Let him go Black...what ever he did I'm sure it's not that bad." He groaned and pointed the camera telling me to look at it, I rolled my eyes and went to look at the picture. I thought it was nothing at first until I realized what it was...me and Black sleeping in eachothers arms. Okay...I know White is my friend but he definitely crossed the line this time. I grew upset and yelled "White you're dead!"

No one's POV:

Later that day after the strange morning the three were at the circus to watch the new sign be put up at the entrance that was finished. "Perfect" White said with a smile. Alice smiled at the new sign while Black didn't seem to care at all because he was still upset with the whole picture thing. Alice however brushed it off after she convinced White to delete that picture which he did thankfully. After putting up the new sign Alice sat down on a near by bench to rest along with the jester and the warden. "It's nice out isn't it" Alice said to start a conversation. White agreed "Why yes it is...what do you think Joker?" Black groaned at his counterpart not saying a word to him. Then a new voice came in "Hey boss I'm done at the prison!" There Ace came in to the three grinning as ever leaving Black annoyed. "Whatever...I won't need you for a while so go and do whatever you normally do." Ace soluted and began to make his way out until he forgot something important. "Oh I forgot...Heart Castle is holding the next event which is the Spring Ball. So come in your best clothes." The knight finally left leaving Alice to smile. She thought the idea of the ball would be fun and White found it somewhat amusing...and well Black wasn't very fond of it. _'Great another god d*** event I have to go to!'_ he thought annoyingly. "The ball sounds fun" Alice said happily "I have to look for a dress in town sometime soon...maybe I'll ask Vivaldi." Alice left to her room to look through some things she could wear leaving Black and White. The jester chuckled and said "Wonderful...another event for everyone and its a ball. Doesn't that sound fun Joker?" Black looked at him and sighed "To you but not to me. Another stupid event for everyone...wait everyone will be there. So that means that f***ing Hatter will be there too...d*** it." The thought of Blood being there is what concerned him the most and knew he was going to get after Alice again. "Come on Joker lighten up...this will be perfect for you and Miss. Alice who cares about the Hatter." Black took a moment to think and thought his counterpart was right...if Blood would try anyhing he would have to get past Black first. _'Maybe it will be alright...lets just hope nothing bad happens especially to Alice.'_

**It was kind of short but that wraps up this chapter. Its 12:32 in the morning and I'm tired so till next time. Yeah I'm not very creative with a goodbye right now. Please review! **


	11. Author's Note

**Update:**

**Okay I'd figured that I should do an "author update" or whatever you people call it but anyways here it is. This is somewhat the halfway point to this story...this story I think is coming along better then I thought. In my mind it was totally different when I hand wrote this...its just that new ideas came to my mind(plus it was shorter then this). So yeah...oh and I forgot! When this story comes to a close I am definitely making a sequel just to let you know. I imagined this just to be one story at first but then *pop* new ideas came in my little noggin(yes I said noggin...I'm weird =) So thank you for reading this and I hope it gets around to a lot of other readers. Next chapter will be posted soon so till next time...bye bye! (Please except my weirdness for that last part!)**

**P.S.**

**I have absolutely no idea for what Alice's dress should look like soooo...if you have any ideas on what it should look like please say in the review or PM me (cause I am not good with dress designs!)**


	12. Ch10 Shopping and Dancing Lessons

**Yay chapter 10! I'm so excited for this chapter so here it is!**

* * *

Black's POV:

Today Alice was going with the Queen to look for a dress for the ball in town and basically she'll be gone all day. It was early in the morning and she asked me to wake her up so she can get ready to go into town. I rolled off my bed stretching out my arms and went to get dressed for the day and to wake Alice up. I yawned loudly before making my way out of my room and down the hall. There I ran into my counterpart who came out of his room yawning and stretching. "Morning Joker." I just grumbled at his greeting and went straight to Alice's room, I knocked a little but no answer came so I went in. It was quiet in there and all I saw was Alice nicely propped on her bed sleeping soundly. I noticed her nightgown that was black, short and covered in lace...quite sexy to be honest. Her body frame looked perfect like that especially in that...its tempting too but I promised myself that I would hold back. But yet again its tempting...my body began to move towards her sleeping form and I stopped at the side of her bed looking at her. Her chest was rising and falling as she breathed slowly and her lips were partly open. Her golden chestnut hair ran around her beautifully...I couldn't help it. I bent down and kissed her lips softly and a moan came out from her. My head shot up to see her eyes open slowly and she stared at me. "Black did you jus-mph" I kissed her again when she was finally up and I could feelher slowly give in in a tiredly way. Well she just woke! Next thing I knew I was hovering over still kissing her with passion...this feeling came over me...the feeling of desire and need but I must stay strong. Stay strong Joker...don't over work yourself. She pushed me up as our lips were still locked and then hugged me. "Is that your wake up call" she asked me. I chuckled as my hand ran down the curves of her waist "Maybe...but that will be your wake up for now on." She smiled and stood up from the bed saying "Well thank you for waking me up Black...I have to get ready now for town now." I watched as she went over to her closet to pick out some clothes to wear...the nightgown she wore was quite cute. All lace...the way her skin was fit perfectly together,

D*** it that feeling again. Must hold back! Must hold back! Too late. I stood up from the bed and went towards her running my hands along her waist leaning my head on the crook of her neck. I Ibreathed slowly against and placed kisses along her skin. "Black what are you doing I have to get ready?" I didn't listen to her however and continued with her. I could hear her moan softly against me and she shoved me a little for some room but I pressed on harder as I became more desperate. "Black please let go...your scaring me!" she whispered. Oh my god...is she crying? Pull back...pull back! I finally released her and she turned around to face me and said "What are you doing?" I saw a tear run down her face which made me realize that I went way to far there. "I'm sorry Alice...I couldn't control myself" I told her "something just happened and I couldn't control it. You just...I can't help myself Alice." I can't believe I admitted it to her...I try to hold back so much but my body got the best of me. D*** it! She looked at me with her eyes widened and hugged me. "I know you can't control yourself...that's how everyone acts sometimes. But can you promise me something...can we just take things slow please." I agree with her with that point...she said it before too. I then promised to take things slow with her for her sake. So many thoughts ran through my mind...what if there was a point in time with this relationship that I would want to take things a little further? Will she be willing or will she reject me? Rejection is the worst thing for me. I love you Alice...I just hope that someday I can show you how much I really do love you. I hugged her back and we stayed in that position for a while...it felt relaxing in a way. Maybe this is what we both need now...comfort! Alice pulled back and smiled then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding Black." She pulled out a dress from her closet and went into her bathroom. I took that as my cue to leave and so I did. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...it feels nice.

However today is going to be boring! I have a shift at the prison and the rest of the day I have nothing to do. I sure as hell ain't going to spend it with the clown. He'll annoy the sh** ou of me! Speak of the devil! I came into the kitchen to see him eating an apple at the table. "Hello Joker...that was rude of you this morning for you not saying hi to me." I rolled my eye and sat down at the table "Whatever!" It was silent for a little until his mouth went on again "So you ready for the ball soon?" I groaned at the thought of the event. Of course I get to be with Alice for that but being there with everyone else...especially the Hatter ticks me off. All of the chatting and dancing...oh forgot about the dancing. How did it go again? Man I can't remeber how to dance...so stupid of me. When was the last time I even danced? "What are you thinking about Joker" my counterpart asked. I am definitely not telling this idiot of my dancing problems...he'll make fun of me. I can learn on my own! "Ah you're thinking about the ball...since it's a ball there is going to be dancing...did you forget how to dance?" The d*** clown got me...its like he read my mind. "Don't be embarrassed Joker...I can show you." "Hell no" I shouted "I can teach myself!" He laughed and stood up "Alright Joker...if you can't teach yourself you know where to find me!" The clown finally left the kitchen leaving me alone but someone else came in. "I'm going Black see you later!" I saw Alice leave with a small wave and now my day alone begins. First the prison then the dancing problem...this is going to be a long day!

Alice's POV:

I said my final goodbye to Black and went off into town. Vivaldi said she will wait for me in the middle of the town square so I must hurry. I honestly don't know what kind of dress to wear or what color. Pink...no maybe blue...oh I don't know. Well at least I have Vivaldi to help me out and stuff. She's like a sister to me in a way (when she's not saying "off with his/her head") and she is always there for me. The forest around me was quiet which I found peaceful...gives me time to think of things a little. This morning however was interesting! I can't believe Black would come at me like that...it felt nice at first but still he almost went to far when he pushed me against the wall. I could still somewhat feel him against me...I never had a feeling like that before. He said that it just happened because of a sudden urge he had. I know he can be like that but I'd rather take things slow and not do anything to take this relationship to the next level...its only been a month anyways. "Hey what's up Alice!" I turned my head to see Boris up in a tree smiling down at me. "Hey Boris what are you doing?" I asked. Next thing I knew he jumped down in front of me and said "Oh just hunting down a certain mouse...where are you going in a hurry?" I smiled at the cat and told him I was heading into to town to meet Vivaldi to look for a dress. "Oh thats right the ball's coming up...you're going with that warden am I right?" He sounded serious in that last sentence and I nodded "Well of course why wouldn't I. We are a...couple you know." Boris looked a little upset and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Alice...I know you've been with him for about a month but what if...what if something happened and he breaks your heart? What would you do then? He's dangerous Alice! I just want you to be careful around him." I nodded understanding "I know Boris...but you don't know Black like I do. Once you get to know him like I have he isn't that bad." He shook his head and took a step back "He's just like that around you Alice...just be careful please." I know he has bad feelings about Black and I so does everyone else but I know how to take care of myself. Just wish that everyone would stop worrying about me. "Don't worry Boris...I'll be fine" I told him hoping he would understand. A smile grew on his face and asked if he could walk me to town and I accepted his offer.

It was quiet for a while until Boris asked "So Alice...if you have time could you stop by the park sometime please? Its been boring there and I was hoping you could." That's right! I promised him at the circus that I would visit sometime. "How about this...I'll come after the event and come for the day. How's that?" "Perfect!" he immediately said. We walked through the forest talking about things until the town came in sight filled with people shopping and other things. I've never seen it this busy before...well I guess people wanted to shop today. "Now to find Vivaldi" I mumbled to myself. Boris tapped my shoulder and pointed to the fountain in the distance and there sat the Queen herself with two of her servants. She immediately saw me and jumped up "Oh Alice we've been waiting for you dear...and I see you brought the cat." Boris laughed and said "I just brought her here I have to go anyways. I have a mouse to find before he finds a good hiding spot...see ya at the ball." Boris left and it was just me and Vivaldi along with her servants. "You ready to shop Alice" she asked. I nodded and we both made our way through town to find a dress in the shops. As we walked Vivaldi asked "So Alice how have you been lately...and the warden? " Along with everyone else she was worried as well with me and Black but she respects me and doesn't judge on my decisions. "Oh we're fine Vivaldi" I answered "everything is just fine." I heard her sigh and she said "Well Alice...that man better treat you well and doesn't make you do anything that you are uncomfortable with. If he breaks your heart we will be glad to have his head right away." Okay I think that went a little too far with chopping off his head but a least she wants to protect me. However having his head won't solve anything...he can't just get killed and be replaced. He's different then everyone else because he doesn't get replaced he just comes back. "Thank you for your concern Vivaldi but I don't think that would be necessary! " She let out a small laugh and pointed to a store in the corner. We went in and there were racks of dresses all over along with shoes and accessories. I was thinking that a blue dress would work for me...so that's what I'll try to find. We looked around and searched through the many dresses the store had and came across a few so I tried them on. I first tried on a royal blue ballgown that was simple with little gems that went across the edge of the sweetheart neckline but didn't find it suitable for me. Vivaldi picked out a couple has well...as much as I respect her style of clothing some of the ones she picked out were to much.

With no luck at the first store we went to a different place across town. Again we looked through the many dresses and found nothing for the second time...wait a minute. In the corner of the store there was a dress that I thought looked really pretty. It was a simple silk light blue ballgown with a bow on the back and the was a little bit of sparkles all over to make it shine. I picked it up of the rack and Vivaldi said "What are you waiting for try it on!" She pulled me into the fitting room with the dress where I began to change into it. I have to say its a beautiful dress...maybe way too beautiful for me. Well I'll give it a try! I quickly put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror and thought it looked nice on me. "Come Alice don't keep us waiting we want to see!" I sighed and stepped out of the fitting room only to have Vivaldi screech for joy. "Oh my goodness dear we find it stunning on you!" I looked around to see some faceless women smiling at me and complementing me, maybe I don't look so bad in it after all. Maybe I found the dress. "Vivaldi" I said with a smile "this is the dress." The Queen clapped for joy and some of her servants as well. I took off the dress to change into my own clothes and went to the cashier to pay for it...however Vivaldi stopped me and said she will pay for it. "Vivaldi you really shouldn't I can-" "Nonsense darling" she interrupted "please let us. Queen's orders!" I sighed and tried to convince her but she did it anyways. We finally left the store and Vivaldi suggested we go to a cafe for some tea and snacks. The cafe was right around the corner and we took a seat inside. A waitress came over and Vivaldi told her to bring tea and little cakes. While we waited Vivaldi decided to start a conversation. "So our dear Alice...what's it like being with the warden?" I took a second to think of what to exactly say. Boy how can I describe it. "Well its interesting...whenever we're in public we always get these stares from people but other then that he's different around me then others." The tea arrived and Vivaldi began to drink hers and asked "How is this man different?" How is he different? "Well" I began "whenever he's around me his attitude towards me is changes in a comforting way and calm way...even when he just had a huge fight with White or a bad day at the prison but I think he changed a little. Black says that he hasn't but I think he did." Vivaldi smiled a little and placed her cup of tea down and looked at me straight in the eye. "Alice...we are happy for you that you found someone that is like that towards you...even if we hate his guts but still if your happy then we are too." Right at that moment I felt I sign of relief...finally someone that understands me. I knew I can trust Vivaldi...I always have. Now this is what I needed...support.

Black's POV:

Finally the prison work is done! You wouldn't believe the morning I had. First I lost my keys to the cells and spent an hour looking for them. Then a fight broke out between a several prisoners. I was ready to kill every single prisoner there because they wouldn't shut the hell up. Well now I have time for myself and I have to remember how to dance...but first I need to eat. I skipped out on breakfast this morning so I might as well eat something. I came into the kitchen and just made myself a sandwich nothing special. I wonder when Alice is coming home...soon I hope. "All done at the prison Joker" I heard my counterpart say as he came in. "Yeah why the hell do you care?" He came and sat with me at the table and laughed "Well did you figure out the dance yet?" And here he goes! "No and I don't need your f***ing help if you were going to ask." His eye widened and told me that he could help me out but again I said no very firmly. "Come on Joker you can't teach yourself...alright good luck. Can't wait to see you screw up on the dance floor with Alice." Oh great he's using Alice against me...and unfortunately he pulled me in for it. "Alright fine you can help...try anything funny and I will whoop your a** across Wonderland got it!" I stood up from the table taking my last bite of the sandwich and went to Joker so he can give me his "lesson". "Alright Joker" he stated "pretend I am your dance partner. You take your one hand onto my waist and you use the other to hold my other hand while I have mine onto your shoulder." What the f*** is he doing? He grabbed my hand putting it on his waist and did everything he said to me that I have to do. Oh my god this idiot! "Can't you just freaking tell me how instead of touching me" I yelled at him. He laughed again and said "Now Joker you want to learn do you" I nodded "okay then pay attention!" I rolled my eyes and he continued to explain. "Okay...you are the one that leads the dance so you step forward."

Half hour later...

"What the hell Joker?!" I shouted. It has been about thirty minutes and this clown has not accomplished anything with me in the dance. He looked pretty upset as well and said "Just shut up and listen to me!" Did he just tell me to shut up...that I will not take. "Tell me to shut up again and I will beat you senseless!" But he didn't listen and went on. "That's it!" I immediately went after him and next thing I knew we were both on the ground fighting each other. "Joker knock it off" he shouted. He flipped me on my back with force but I did the same to him and went for his neck about to choke him until he said "Oh hello Miss. Alice!" I stopped and turned to see Alice in the kitchen doorway with her mouth gaped open at the scene between me and Joker. Joker pushed me off standing up from the ground. "Is this what you guys do when I'm gone" she asked "you know what I don't want to know but why are you fighting like complete children...plus why in the kitchen?" She sounded like a mother scolding her children cor doing somethi g wrong which made me feel embarrassed. "Well I'm glad you asked Miss. Alice" the clown said "you see Joker here as a problem and he needs help...am I right Joker?" I pulled myself together and stood up from the floor glaring at my counterpart. "What's the problem?" she asked. Before Joker could answer I admitted the truth "I forgot how to dance okay! This d*** clown here tried to help but he sucks at it." For a second it was silent until Alice burst into laughter dropping her box that had her dress in it to the floor. "Is that it...just a little dance...you were fighting because of a dance hahaha~!" Yeah I am now completely embarrassed even my girlfriend finds this funny. She came up to me and said "You could've asked me Black if you didn't know?" I groaned but I felt her take my hand and place it on her waist and she held my other on in the air. She placed her free hand along my arm and said "Now you will be the one to follow but for now I will show you then you can lead."

Five minutes later...

In less then five minutes I pretty much got everything figured out. I was now leading her while Joker watched observing everything to make sure there were no mistakes. "I think he's got it Alice!" She stopped me and smiled at me "That's how you do it Black do you understand now." I nodded and kissed the top of her head. I heard Joker let out an "aww" and I immediately told him to leave...and thankfully he did. Now I am alone with Alice and I asked "So what dress did you buy?" She went to pick up her box and said "I'm not telling you...you have to wait till the ball." D*** it I wanted to know. "Can't I just have a peak?" Again she said no and went to her room where I followed her. "Come on Alice I want to see it...it doesn't even matter!" She closed her door in front of me and yelled "For the last time no you can't!" I laughed and opened her door but to find out that she is trying to hold it shut. I pushed it open but she kept on pushing it closed. Geez and all for a f***I g dress. Ah~ women!

* * *

**Yes Black you must be patient to see Alice's dress. Alright just a little heads up the next chapter is the ball that will be in two parts. And just a little note if you haven't read my new story please check if you like OC stories. So thank you and please review!**


	13. Ch11 The Ball Pt 1

**Okay so this is part 1 of this chapter!**

**Black: WHY CAN'T I SEE YOUR DRESS YET?**

**Alice: Because you can't but you will in this chapter right RocknRoll01**

**Me: Yeppers...now I don't want to be rude but I really don't want company right now so could you two please come back another time**

**Black: Alright well I have work to do anyways!*leaves with Alice***

**Me: Alright since their gone I can tell you readers this...in one of my reviews a guest said something about hoping to see Black and Alice take things to another level. Well that I am debating on. If I do make a lemon chapter it will probably be in the sequel. But its a big decision I have to make! If you would like to see that sometime in the future tell me in the reviews or PM me. But I'm not making any promises! And I mean it! I am also going to try with some different writing techniques in here so don't be hard on me about it...this is an attempt!**

* * *

The time for the ball has arrived and the day has been really busy in the Joker residence. Alice spent the day in her room trying to figure out how to do her hair and make up, Black was doing work at the prison and White was at the circus doing last minute things. In the prison the warden was with Ace doing rounds in the prison before making any attempt to get ready for the event.

"So boss I heard about your dancing problem the other day" Ace said with a laugh. Black's face turned red a little but he was upset as well. It was like the knight was making fun of him in a way...and he will not take that.

"Shut up!" the warden yelled at him with anger "who told you anyways?"

"Mr. Joker told me of course" Ace said casually with a chuckle as he walked. Black rolled his eye...he should've known his counterpart would say that to him. The prison was quiet surprisingly and Ace went on making fun of him for not knowing how to dance and such. If Black could he would strangle him to make him shut up about the topic but he needs Ace for work. As he walked his shoes clicked down the hall and eyed each of his prisoners to make sure they would be on their best behavior. Some of the prisoners flinched at the sudden glare and backed away into the corner of their cells. This was so Black wouldn't be in a bad mood if the prisoners decided to start a riot on this important day.

Then he felt Ace tapped his shoulder and he asked "You know boss would it be alright if I leave early...I have to go to the castle before the ball starts and to do my knight duties." Black rubbed his eye and nodded understanding.

"Yes go...everything is done here."

Ace smiled and made his way out of the prison leaving Black alone. He looked around and sighed as he began to walk again going back to the living realm to get ready himself for the ball. He wondered what it would be like tonight and hopes that a fight doesn't break out...well violence isn't allowed at a event but people like to break the rules. Even he does. Black chuckled at the thought with the violent mind of his. Once he got to his room he collapsed on his bed hoping to rest for a little while before he gets ready. Black starred at the ceiling and was in deep thought. He hates to admit it but Alice changed him a little...but he says he is not soft. Then he thought about how their future would be like...will they be together for a long time or will they someday go their separate ways. He shook his head at that thought...he couldn't see that happening to be honest. He wouldn't dare to break her heart and the other role-holders would probably kill him. Black stayed there for a little while until he closed his eyes.

_Black's Dream:_

_Black found himself surrounded by darkness and an all too familiar scene. It was that dream again with the shadow figures but it was different. He watched the two shadow figures sneak up behind the third one knocking it down the the floor. Then the shadow figures were having a conversation. _

_"So what do we do now?" one said to the other._

_"Wait for the warden of course...I want to see the look on his face once he sees this. It would show how weak he really has gotten. This would be our revenge!"_

_Then the prison scene disappeared from Black and he was surrounded by darkness again. But there was a figure in the distance and he ran towards it. He doesn't know why but he just did! The darkness felt like it was getting darker by each step he took and fear began to build up inside him. Once he got to the figure it was really bright and was holding something. The figure held it out to his hand towards the warden gesturing him to old it, Black had to double take at the object and was confused. It was a clock! Black hesitantly took the object and observed it...it was just a normal ticking clock. He arched an eyebrow at the figure who suddenly disappeared. The clock didn't seem anything out of the ordinary but it was strange to him. It felt strange to even touch it or even look at it. Then he turrned it around to see some writing. He read it which said:_

_"This clock holds the key to your future...and the one you love."_

_Then it disappeared out of his hands and the only sound that was heard was a blood curdling scream._

End of Black's Dream:

Black shot open his eye and quickly sat up from bed breathing heavily. He ran his hands through his hair for he was completely terrified after that scream. Black looked around to see that he is still in his room and remembered that he fell asleep before he could even get ready for the event. He stood up from his bed and went to his closet...then a knock came at his door.

"Joker you in there...I hope you're getting ready now!"

Black rolled his eye once he heard White yelling at him."Shut up I am!"

He went to his closet and pulled out a suit he hasn't worn in a long time. It was a black suit with a train on the jacket that went down to his knees, a gray silk button down shirt with a black tie. Black looked at himself and removed his hat for he didn't feel like wearing it...but he kept on his gold chain-like earrings. He slipped on his black shiny dress shoes and made his way out of his room to the kitchen. Once he got there he saw White in there at the table having a drink and was wearing his suit. It was similar to Black's but he had a white button down shirt with a red tie.

"There you are Joker...I was wondering when you were going to come out of your den" White joked. The warden ignored him and went to the fridge for an apple.

"Is Alice still in her room" Black asked with curiosity. The jester nodded and answered "Yes but she said she'll be out in a minute...so you ready to dance?"

Black bit his apple and ignored White's question and decided to go wait for Alice. White followed but went into the circus to wait for the two until they were ready. The warden straightened up his tie once he came to Alice's door and knocked saying "Alice are you soon ready?" The foreigner yelled that she is almost done and Black stood there for a couple more minutes. He has been waiting to see her dress for days now and was a little eager. Well a little too eager to put it that way. He leaned against the wall across from Alice's door letting out a huge sigh and a little smile. Suddenly the door opened and there she stood before him. His eye was now focused on her appearance which he found unbelievable. Alice wore the blue dress she got the other day and her hair was in a elegant bun. She also wore diamond dangling earrings and a diamond covered choker around her neck.

Alice shyly looked at the man before her and said "Well I'm ready...how do I look?"

Black took a second to look at her and smiled. He took her hand into his and said "You look...amazing! And sexy~ I may add." Alice blushed madly at the stare he gave her and awkwardly said "Uh...thanks?"

"I mean it Alice" Black whispered in her ear "you're shy because I said you were sexy. Well you're going to expect more of that from me." Alice groaned and pushed him off and he laughed.

"We have to go or we'll be late...White's probably waiting for us." Black grinned as she tugged on his sleeve to move forward out of the realm. The circus appeared and the sky indicated early evening and the stars began to appear along with the moon. At the circus entrance stood the jester leaning against a pole with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked over and saw the couple finally come up.

"My Miss. Alice you look very lovely in that dress" White said kindly "shall we get going then...it's only a ten minute walk to the castle through the forest. Plus we will be right on time."

The trio began to walk into the forest path for the event. Black held out his arm to Alice which she gladly took with a smile. The creatures of the forest made their sounds as the sky turned into night. You could hear the crickets chirping and the owls in the night up in the trees. However the forest can be dangerous at times so both Jokers were on high alert if anything jumps out at them or tries to attack. Black looked down at Alice who wore a little smile as they held hands. But the only thought on his mind was dealing with the Hatter himself. Hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight...hopefully! As the group walked a sudden crack of twigs came near them and rustling of leaves.

"What was that?" Alice asked as she held onto Black tighter.

Both Jokers looked around and Black answered "I don't know...but whoever the hell it is I will f***ing blow there heads off!"

"Now Joker it could just be a little animal" White said. Suddenly the noises grew louder and closer. "Okay then maybe not." Black grew irrated and a pistol appeared in his hand and pulled Alice behind him for protection. The noises of rustling bushes came closer and...*bang*

There was silence until a figure came out of the bushes with his hands up saying "Hey! It's just me Ace...don't kill me boss!" The Jokers and Alice looked at him annoyingly and were pretty upset.

"What the f*** knight...I thought you were at the castle doing your job" Black shouted.

Ace laughed "Yeah I did and I changed into my suit...but I ended up back in the forest." The knight was indeed in his suit which was a white tux with a black button down shirt and a white tie. "Well don't want to be late for the ball see ya there."

Ace began to walk in the opposite direction instead of the path to the castle and both Jokers grabbed him and dragged him the right way. "The castle is this way you idiot!" Alice watched as they argued and couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

_'This is going to be a long night!'_

* * *

"We can see that the warden is at his weak point" Brian said as he leaned against the prison wall with John by his side.

John nodded to his partner "When do you think we can take action?"

"Soon" Brian replied. The two stood in the prison outside of there cells taking in a little bit of freedom for the night before the warden comes back. For a while the two try to talk whenever they can to discuss a plan of theirs to escape the prison. They think it will work...it's the most perfect mastermind plan that anyone has tried to do in Wonderland. Then something came to John's mind.

"Hey Brian...there is just one flaw to the plan. What will we use to defend ourselves?"

Brian smirked and he went to his cell to get something and began to explain some things. "You know when the warden removed our old clothes and put these prison outfits on us." John nodded."Well he wasn't even smart enough to remove our shoes. In a pair of shoes I have there is a secret compartment in the soul of the shoe where I keep something special."

Brian picked up a pair of his shoes and pushed a little hidden button and in the back heel popped out two decent sized daggers. "I have had these for so many years John...and I was saving them till this day. The plan will work and I know it...the warden won't see it coming at him."

* * *

Both Jokers, Ace and Alice finally made it to the Castle of Hearts for the event. It took a little longer then expected because Ace kept on assisting that the castle was a different way but the Jokers just dragged him the right direction. Black and White let go of Ace once they entered the castle.

"You didn't have to drag me like that Mr. Joker" Ace said with a laugh "I would've followed you without your help."

"No you wouldn't have" White yelled at the knight and Black agreed with him saying "You would've gotten your a** eaten in the woods and would have never made it to the f***ing castle with your useless sense of direction!"

Black went over back to Alice as they entered the main hall where the guests were. There were the faceless people and then there were the role-holders. Alice looked over and saw the first group of her friends from the tower. Julius stood there wearing his suit withhis arms crossed showing boredom on his face, Nightmare looked like he was going to get sick again and Gray stood there staying by his boss' side. Gray was the first one to see Alice and waved. The foreigner smiled and went to them with Black following slowly behind.

"Hi guys" Alice said cherrfully. Nightmare's face lit up and he hugged her.

"Alice long time no see" the incubus shouted "how are things?" Alice told him that she was doing fine and all and Nightmare began to communicate through her thoughts.

_'How have you and the warden been? He hurt your feelings at all I hope not?'_

_'Nightmare everything is fine don't worry about me. I told you before.'_

_'I just want you to be safe Alice...that's all I worry about now.'_

After a few minutes of silence Julius spoke up and said "I hope you're treating Alice well warden."

Black glared at the man and was a little upset with Julius' tone. "She's in good hands clockmaker...I wouldn't worry about if I were you." Julius' eyes widened and groaned "Just treat her well."

Julius went off leaving a ticked off warden. He couldn't believe that man would interfere with his relationship with him and Alice. But he could understand also...one time Alice mentioned Julius is like a father figure to her and would sometimes worry for her like any father would. That made Black think a little and knew that Alice was important to Julius...he was the second role-holder she met in this world and offered her a place to stay at the tower. Suddenly blares of trumpets filled the room and everyone turned their attention to the Queen who entered with the King on her right and Petrr on her left. Everyone went quiet as Vivaldi got ready to make her speech.

"Good evening everyone"she yelled. "Welcome to our event and I hope you all will enjoy yourselfs. Before we begin we must go over some rules. First there will be no use of violence for this is an event by which we all come together for one night and set our differences aside. Second you must remain here until the ball has ended. In conclusion please enjoy yourselfs for this wonderful night."

Vivaldi ended her speech and the ball began when music started to play. Alice turned to see Nightmare but he disappeared. "Um Gray" she said "I think Nightmare disappeared." Gray looked and was surprised that his boss wasn't there anymore.

"Oh no not again" he said as he ran to find the man "see you later Alice!" When he disappeared Alice looked around again and noticed another person missing and asked "Black where's White?"

Black looked around and shrugged his shoulders "Who knows...probably ran off somewhere? So since the ball began would you-" "YO ALICE!"

Then Boris came up along with Gowland and Pierce. Black groaned and was annoyed that they interrupted him when he was going to aske Alice a question. "Hello" Alice said with a smile "how have you guys been doing."

"Just fine sweat pea" Gowland answered. "Hey Alice chu~" Pierce chimed as he attempted to hug her but Boris grabbed him before he could. "Don't touch her you stupid rat!" There wss death written all over Boris' face which caused the mouse to squeak and run off scared but the cat chased him.

"Hey you two kids better behave yourselfs" the park owner shouted "oh dear...well it was nice seeing ya Alice. Better get those two before they break something expensive." Gowland ran off to chase the two leaving Alice and Black alone again which gave the warden the opportunity to speak again.

"As I was saying before those idiots interrupted" he said as he held out his hand to her "would you like to dance with me Alice?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So part two will come up next and where in the world did White go? Well you'll find out in the next chapter so till then and please review :).**


	14. The Ball Pt2

**Here's part 2 readers!**

* * *

_'Would you like to dance with me?'_

Alice looked at Black who had a little smile with his hand out to her when he asked to dance. The foreigner smiled and nodded "Of course."

She slowly placed her hand in his and Black led her to the dance floor where there were other dancers in the area. Some of the others were shocked to see the warden dancing...it was completely unexpected. Black ignored the glares and laughed softly to himself. Alice herself noticed the glares and grew a little nervous until Black had her face him.

"Don't act so shy its just me" Black whispered. The two took their positions and began to glide along the floor with Black leading the way. Alice was quite surprised on how gentle and slow he moves with fit perfectly with the music. The warden pulled her a little closer to him giving the two inches of space between them...Alice's face was a little pink as he kissed her forehead.

"See it's not that bad" he whispered to her again. "Did you expect me to trample all over your feet?"

Alice shook her head "Oh no I would never expect that...why were you planning on it?" Black laughed and shook his head "No I wasn't...do you want me to trample all over you?" Alice sighed when he began to joke and laugh. Black looked at her as the moved and couldn't help but look into her eyes...he then remembered when he first looked into her eyes which was the day he confessed. It was still the bright sea blue color he remembered from that day.

While the two danced a certain jester sat in the corner and eyed his target. There he saw Blood Dupre standing on the otherside of the ballroom with his second in command Elliot March and the twins. White laughed to himself and began to emerge from the corner and made his way around the ballroom being careful not to be seen. When he was about to approach the group the twins ran off leaving the Hare and the Hatter alone by their table. As White came up behind them he was able to hear their conversation.

"Hey there's Alice" Elliot said. "She looks nice doesn't she Blood?" Blood rolled his eyes in digust as he watched the two dance in the distance.

"Why should I care for her Elliot?" Blood said in a nasty way. "She's just a the warden's little sl**...I bet she banging it up with the ringmaster too!" Elliot looked his boss and was a little upset of what he said about his friend. Of course he doesn't like the Jokers at all after Black locked him up years ago in the prison but seeing Alice happy made him feel the same. But he still hates Joker!

"Why are you like this Blood?" the Hare asked "she isn't a sl**! It's not her fault that everyone is suppose to love her." "But that's just it Elliot" Blood interrupted "everyone that's part of the game is in love with her. But Joker is not a part of the game! So how can he be in love...it's unthinkable. It's unexpected! How can Alice be in love with someone like that.

The jester mentally laughed to himself at the conversation he heard but was a little upset as well. He looked at the table and saw a cup of tea that belonged to the Hatter in a china glass cup. He smirked knowing this was going to be way too easy for him. White slowly approached the table and reached into his pocket pulling out a little bag of candies that were different colors with swirls. He dug through the bag trying to find the right candy and pulled it out. The candy was orange with a red swirl around it and it looked like a little gumball but it was something else besides candy. The jester went up to the cup of tea and dropped the candy inside where it began to bubble up and and mix in with the drink. The bubbling stopped and White walked away with a smile on his face.

"Haha sweet dreams Hatter!"

The music stopped and everyone applauded to the musicians. Black and Alice stopped and just looked at eachother for a few seconds. Alice shyly smiled to the tall man before her until two voices called for her.

"Onee-san! Onee-san!"

Alice turned to see the twins Dee and Dum run up to her giving her a big embrace. Black groaned at the interruption crossing his arms as he looked at the tweens. Alice looked at him with an awkward smile and said "Hello Dee and Dum...is there something you need."

The twins let go of Alice and Dee asked "Onee-san we haven't seen you in a long time."

"Yeah why don't you visit anymore" Dum concluded. Alice looked at the boys and could see sadness in their eyes, she felt bad for not seeing them for a while but she truly wants to keep her distance from a Blood. Black rolled his eye and said "Maybe you should ask your a** of a boss why she doesn't visit anymore!"

"Black!" Alice scolded at him and turned back to the boys. "I'm sorry you guys things just have been...really complicated right now. But I promise you that I will see you guys sometime." The twins smiled and hugged Alice again before running off happy. "You didn't have to tell them that Black" she began to scold again to the warden.

"Hey I'm only saying the truth Alice!" The foreigner rolled her eyes and Black took her hand again and said "I'm sorry but it is Alice...come lets find a table for us to sit." Black led Alice to one of the tables and they sat down. Soon the jester came in to join the two at the table smiling to himself. "Where the hell have you been?" Black asked.

White leaned in his chair and said "Oh just admiring the scenery of the castle...quite lovely I must say."_ Yeah I was admiring it alright!_ Black looked at him with suspension knowing that White was up to something. _'Did he do something fun without me'_ he thought. Suddenly a woman's voice came next to Alice who was Vivaldi wearing a big smile on her face.

"Hello Alice...my goodness you look lovely in that dress" she said happily. Black looked at the two as they talked then began to look around observing the area. He saw the Hatter group and the twins were talking to their boss who gave a little glance towards him. Blood took a sip of his tea and began to come his way to the table across the ball room which caused Black to keep his guard up. Alice saw Black as he zoned out and asked "You okay Black?"

The warden looked back at her and gestured her to look who was coming towards them. Alice's eyes widened which caused Vivaldi to get concerned and she looked up to see the Hatter. Vivaldi has know about this fued between the foreigner and her little brother and was sick of it and would like for it to end. She glared at the man and said "Hello Hatter what brings you over her to us?"

"Well your majesty" Blood began "I just wanted to say hello to our dear foreigner because I haven't seen her in such a long time." He grinned down at Alice which made Black upset.

"I wouldn't bother us if I were you Hatter" the warden warned. "I'm not in the mood to see you harass Alice once again. Or there will be trouble." Blood laughed at the threat but ignored the warden as he looked at Alice.

"My young lady you look nice in that dress" Blood said causally "I assume the warden here helped you in it or the jester perhaps." Black pounded his fist on the table and stood up to charge at the man but the Queen got between them.

"You men better not fight here for this is an event or we will be glad to have your heads. As for you Hatter we wish for you to end this fued once and for all for we are sick and tired of it. We know that you are jealous and harassment isn't the way to go. So we appreciate it if you just leave these two alone and to move on." Blood glared at his older sister in complete surprise. He still doesn't like the fact of Alice and the warden together which he found impossible...all he ever wanted was to have the foreigner to himself.

"Please Blood just quit being jealous" Alice pleaded as she stood by Black. Blood looked at the two and to his sister. He was not happy at all! Suddenly a tommy-gun appeared in his hands leaving everyone to gasp instead of the jester who began to count down from ten while Blood spoke.

"Ten...nine"

"You know you're just being used warden she will leave you eventually"

"seven...six...five"

"Why is he counting?"Blood asked . White got to one and Blood began to feel dizzy and fell to the floor with the gun disappearing from his hands. The Queen went to him and said "He passed out someone get a doctor!" Elliot who saw what happened ran off to find a doctor who resided in the castle and everyone watched in shocked. Alice and Black looked at eachother confused while White smiled knowing that his plan had worked.

After a half hour Blood was taken to the infirmary in the castle to get checked on. The ball went on and Elliot came back from the doctor. Alice felt a little concerned and went up to him asking "How is Blood doing?" Elliot shook his head and sighed "Its weird...the doctor examined him and said that he ingested some sleep potion. He will be knocked out for a couple time periods but he will be fine then."

Alice was stunned that Blood was poisoned and felt bad a little but not so much. She thought he deserved it for being an a** all of this time. She went back to White and Black and explained to them what had happened. Black however didn't care while White was still smiling. He was just so amused with the whole situation. Black looked at him again with suspension and thought he had something to do with the whole incident.

* * *

Somewhere in the castle a certain incubus was hiding in the closet away from his assistant and the ball. He sat there for who knows how long and began to grow bored. His mind just began to all over the place until he blacked out. Nightmare began to have a vision.

In the vision he saw Alice in front of him and the sounds of some kind of drumming came through his ears. He literally had to cover his ears for the sound was really loud. He looked to see Alice again and blood was all over her chest and she faded inthe darkness. "Alice" he shouted. But the drumming grew louder until a new sound came which was a ticking clock. But it quickly faded away.

Nightmare jumped up and he began to throw up huge amounts of blood onto the floor of the closet. He tried to collect his thoughts for what he saw completely terrified him...he felt something bad was going to happen soon. He can feel it. Suddenly the door flung open and there stood Gray who looked exhausted and was relieved to have found his boss.

"Nightmare-sama I have been looking everywhere for you." Gray grabbed his boss and pulled him out of the closet."Can't you just stay where I can see you for one night instead of me looking everywhere for you!" Nightmare pulled away from his assistant and began to walk away who was still stunned by the vision. Seeing Alice covered in blood really scared him and he wanted to know what this was about.

* * *

Two hours go by and the ball was coming to a close. Everyone was exhausted from dancing and talking especially Alice who was all tired out. She could feel blisters on her feet from the heels he wore. Black sat fhere with his jacket off and was completely tired as well. White stood up and said "Well shall we be heading home...its getting late." Alice and Black agreed and began to get ready to leave. Before they would head out Alice waanted to say goodbye to everyone. Once she went to everyone she ca e across Nightmare who took her hands.

"Alice do me a favor and be careful" he said "and I mean it!" The foreigner felt something strange going on but nodded. She said goodbye and went to both Jokers at the castle entrance to head home. In the forest it was quiet but White and Black were on high alert for any danger. Alice yawned a little as they walked and Black took her hand. "Don't worry we're almost home." Alice smiled and walked along with him hand in hand. She was surprised that Vivaldi stood up to the Hatter earlier that night...hopefully she will get through him again and this whole fued will end. She only hopes.

After a little walked the three came to fhe circus but it disappeared and they were inthe living realm. White yawned and said "Well goodnight Alice and Joker...sleep well." The jester went to his room and Black led Alice to her bedroom down the hall.

"Sleep well Alice" Black said and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him back until they pulled away.

"Goodnight Black" Alice said and went into her room. Black smirked and left making his way to his counterpart's room to ask him a question. He knocked a d heard White for him to come in. The warden stepped in and saw the jester on his bed worn out. Then Black asked "Alright you had something to do with the Hatter tonight didn't you?" White sat up and smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out the bag of poison candy.

"Does this answer your question Joker?" Black laughed and knew what the candies were and said "I applaud you for that. I bet the f***ing Hatter didn't see that coming...let's keep this between us and not tell Alice."

White laughed "Haha my lips are sealed."

* * *

**Alright you guys we are almost till the end! About three more chapters. But don't be sad because there is gonna be a sequel. I'm just going to take a short break with this to think about how it will starr and will write a little of my other story Caroline in Wonderland. So till then and please review!**


	15. Ch12 A Promise

**What is up with me and updating late at night...oh well. I do not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just this story plot.**

* * *

Brian's memories:

_You think being a part of the mob is tough...try growing up as a kid surrounded by them every day of your life. My life was never easy! We would always be on the run and moving to different houses just to get away from Joker. I remember as a kid watching my father come in late at night from doing his job and collapsing on the couch holding a bottle or two of beer. He was a hard working man who tried to support me, my mom and my brother Micheal...but one day he disappeared. Friends of the family went on a search for him that lasted about three weeks until they concluded he was absolutely dead and was now replaced! They just gave up...just like that. That destoyed me...growing up without your old man by your side was heartbreaking._

_My mother took his death hard. So she killed herself...Wonderland's greatest sin to commit. Michael and I were placed in an orphanage for a short time until a friend of the family decided to take us in. He was a decent man with a beautiful wife and a little girl who was three and a boy who was six. That boy was John. Micheal and I got along with the kids very well. When we were ten years old the man that adopted us began to train and teach us about the mob along with John. The little girl (wish I could remember her name) was too young to learn yet so she didn't come to the sessions. By our teenage years Micheal, John and I were already doing the dirty work of the Spade mob. We even killed a lot of people when we were sixteen. After our teanage years we were the top dogs of the mob. But it wasn't long until Joker captured us killing every single member of the mob...at least I think he did. My life you see wasn't easy. Emotional...painfull...I'm sick of this prison. The warden will face my wrath for makimg my life worse by living in this cell. I remember him saying that he has to pretty weak in order to take him down...that's just perfect!_

* * *

It has been a week since the ball and everything was quiet in the Joker residence. Black worked at his prison and went to spend some time with Alice when he's done, White was practicing for his next show that was coming up and Alice herself was happy to have peace and quiet...however today was different! It was early morning and Alice opened her eyes from bed and began to stretch out her arms for she was in a good mood. She rose from her bed and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast. As she walked she came by Black's room and heard some coughs and and sneeze. Being concerned as ever she went to the door and knocked.

"Hello Black you up!" Alice shouted. She waited a couple more seconds before entering and went inside to see the warden up in bed looking a little pale. He began to cough and sounded a little congested in the nose. Alice went up to him and asked "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Black looked up to her and rubbed his eyes "I'm fine Alice...its nothing." His voice sounded like he had a sore throat and Alice placed the back of her hand on his forehead. She was surprised on how warm he was...close to a fever. She knew this wasn't nothing and made him lay down. "Alice I said I'm fine" Black said firmly. "I need to get to work before most of my prisoners go on a rampage.

Alice crossed her arms when he tried to get up again but made him lay back down. "Black you're sick" she stated. "You need to stay in bed to get better. Running around in the prison is going to make it worse if you don't rest. Now please listen to me!" Black groaned and flopped down on the bed like an upset child. He told himself before that he never gets sick...never! Black right now felt weak and useless in this state. The foreigner laughed to herself seeing the man like this and pouting like a child.

"It's not funny Alice" Black mumbled. Then seeing her smile made him wonder. _I should get sick more often just to see her like this towards me...she's demanding and just forces me on the bed. Okay maybe I shouldn't think of that._ Alice placed a blanket over him and told him to stay there until she gets medicine and some water. She left the room back to hers to get some pills out of her bathroom. Alice felt bad for seeing Black this sick...well she never saw him sick before. This was a rare opportunity to actually take care of him and Alice felt glad to do so. She got some pills, made a cold wet towel and grab a thermometer. Then she went to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water and went back to Black's room.

In the hallway she ran into White who said "Hello Miss. Alice what's all this?" He referred to the things Alice was carrying in her hands for Black and explained to him that he was sick and needs to rest. The jester chuckled "Joker being sick...haha that's very rare. Well I wish you luck for taking care of him."

Alice sighed "I hope so too. He's determined to work at the prison today and I almost had to scold him to stay in bed." White laughed again and patted her head "Well that's how he is. If I could recall he never missed a day with work even if he was sick. But I hope you can persuade him." Alice nodded and said goodbye to White. She went into Black's room to see him in bed sleeping. She smiled and went to his side brushing away his red wine locks from his face. Alice thought he looked so peaceful in his sleep and couldn't help but to look at him. Little snores escaped from his mouth making her laugh. She took the wet towel and placed it gently on his forehead hoping he wouldn't wake up.

Luckily he didn't but flinched a little at the sudden wet contact. He turned to his side towards Alice letting out a huge breath of air. Alice stood up from the bed but she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back down onto the bed. It didn't shock Alice that it was Black holding her tightly. She honestly didn't know what to do until he said "You're just going to leave me like this. I took care of you when you were sick...now its your turn to take care of me."

Alice frowned until her face lit up when she felt him breath against the back of her neck and kissed it even. However she wasn't happy at all because he was sick and should be resting. She shoved him off and stood up from the bed with hands on her hips glaring down at him. "Black you're sick and you need to rest. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior when you're in this state." Black grew a little pissed at her sudden lecture because all he wanted was her company for he did the same to her when she was sick as well. He looked at her and knew she was serious.

"Fine!" he grumbled. "You didn't have to f***ing yell at me. I just wanted your company that's all. I did the same for you when you were sick when we started dating!" Alice groaned and couldn't believe his attitude towards her. She looked away from him and took the bottle of pills and discovered there was only one pill left and he needed two.

Alice sighed "You're out of pills...guess I have to go into town. Do me a favor and stay in bed while I'm gone. Don't go in the prison at all...understand!" Black groaned and pulled the covers up to his face hiding from her as she walked out.

Black's POV:

Geez! All I wanted was for her to stay with me...isn't that to much to ask! I can't believe I'm f***ing sick...I never get sick. Never! I'm being treated like a god d*** child and she is my mother scolding me to stay in bed. I need to work cause that is my role and the prison just can't go unsupervised. The knight isn't coming till later in the day to do his shift...I hate to say this but I wish he was here now working for me. I kind of feel bad for yelling at Alice like that and swearing at her...it really wasn't necessary at the time and she looked really upset.

"I'm such a dumba**" I told myself. I really am! I rolled in the bed on my back and stared at the ceiling for some time and began to think. I know I should check on the prison but Alice told me not to...she made me somehow make a promise not to. But it wouldn't hurt just to check while she's gone...would it. Going against my subconscious I stood up from bed and slipped on my uniform and went into my prison. I know I shouldn't be doing this...I'm sorry for going against you Alice but my work is important. I walked around the prison and did some quick rounds.

Alice's POV:

I can't believe Black yelled at me like that! That was not necessary for him to complain. Now I have to go into town and buy more pills for him. I wondered into the forest towards town but before I did I asked White to keep an eye on Black while I was gone. Luckily he said yes and I was relieved and thanked him for doing so. I walked down the path but was suddenly knocked down to the ground by some kind of force.

"Ouch!" I yelled. "Hey watch where you are-...wait Ace?" There I saw Ace who looked like he was out of breath and was smiling at the same time. Like I've said a million times he's an idiot and he smiles for everything.

"Oh hey Alice...we better run" he said. He stood up and threw me over his shoulders then started to run. Why are we running? God Ace I'm gonna kill you once you put me down! "Ace put me down!" I shouted and began to pound on his back.

I heard him laugh "If I do that then you'll be the mother bear's dinner!" What?! I looked up and saw a huge bear coming towards us who didn't look so happy...what did this moron do now? He kept on running for what seemed like hours until we came to a stop when the bear disappeared. Ace finally put me down and I glared at him. "What?" he asked. Oh he knows what!

"Ace what did you do to get yourself in this kind of trouble...we could've gotten killed for your crazy antics!" My shout filled the forest area leaving him to raise an eyebrow towards me. If Black would've been here he would be beating this man's a**. Great now I'm swearing...thank you Black!

"Come on Alice" he said innocently "it wasn't my fault. I was camping and this morning I found the bear clawing at my tent and I ran out with it chasing me then I ran into you." Was he camping near a bear's den again? He did that before and that did not end well...plus I was with him. I rolled my eyes and walked away but unfortunately he followed me. "So where are you heading off to? " he asked.

"Going into town" I answered. "Black is sick and I need to get him medicine." I really need to hurry and get that medicine...he must be getting worse.

"Boss is sick you say...well I guess the prison needs some help today doesn't it." I nodded as I walked down the path and the town was in view. Ace continued saying "Well I would help out but Julius needs some clocks that need to be collected but I can come by later and help out." I looked at him and thought that was a good idea for him to help out in the prison. "Well thanks Ace...Black would appreciate that. Now if you would excuse me I have to get some medicine and don't do anything stupid before you come in to work." Ace did his goofy knight solute and ran back into the forest. I sometimes ever wonder what goes on in that mind of his but that's Ace.

I wondered through town and tried to look for the local pharmacy that was here. It wasn't as busy in the town as it usually was so its a good thing that there won't be long lines. Just get in and get out...simple enough. I walked down the sidewalk and came across a little store that was indeed the pharmacy. I stepped in and a little sound of a bell rang once I entered. There were very few people in the store as I browsed around in the aisles looking for some medicine. Should I give him the ones that make him drowsy...well its the best ones to get. I looked on a shelf looking for the right medicine and back up a little. It was then I bumped into someone that was behind me and I quickly apologized to the man.

"Oh I'm sorry sir-...Gray?" The man turned around who was indeed Gray who smiled at me.

"Hey Alice" he said kindly. "It's quite alrignt don't need to apapologize...so what brings you here?"

I sighed and said "Black is sick and I'm here to get medicine for him. And what brings you here Gray?" He laughed and told me he was here to get medicine for Nightmare. That incubus better be taking his medicine and going to the doctor...usually Gray would force him somehow to come out of the tower for an appointment with the doctor. I ever wonder how Gray can manage his boss on a daily basis.

"Hey Gray do you recommend anything to help a sever cold?" I asked. He looked on the shelves and pulled out a bottle. "Here this should help" he told me. "It will make him drowsy but it works instantly." I was relieved and took the bottle reading the labels. I thanked him and went to purchase it along with Gray who got Nightmare's prescription. We went outside togther and decided to enjoy eachothers company as we walked back into the forest. I wonder how Black was doing right now. Probably in his room bored out of his mind right now from sitting all alone in his room.

"So Alice" Gray said. "How are things with Joker...or Black by which you call him?" Here we go again. Everyone keeps on asking me about Black and I...everything is just fine. I told everyone before not to worry about me.

"We're doing just fine Gray" I told him. I heard him sigh and say "Well just wanted to know...I know you trust him Alice. I will respect that as a friend to you." I smiled and we continued to walk until it was time for us to go different directions. We said our goodbyes and I went to the direction of the circus. Time to take care of Black!

At the Prison:

The warden walked down the halls as he was about to finish up doing his quick rounds before Alice comes back from town. He felt a little better but was not a hundred percent fully well. Thankfully there were no problems to deal with and he was glad that nothing went wrong with his prisoners. Black coughed loudly followed by a sneeze then-...

"Joker what are you doing here?" Black spun around to see his counterpart there who looked upset with him.

"What the hell do you mean what am I doing here? This is my god d*** job isn't!" Black yelled him. White was really upset about him working...Alice said he needed to be in bed resting and made him promise to stay there. "Alice told you to stay in bed...you promised her!" White scolded at him. Black knew what he meant but he had to check the prison for a little at least till Alice comes back.

"I won't be in here long just keep this between us and don't tell Alice" Black ordered but White didn't like it. "I don't know if I can Joker...she will find out sooner or later!" Black groaned and turned his heel walking to his office leaving a stunned jester. Soon he left and went back to his circus. White didn't like the fact that Black wanted him to not say anything to Alice...he promised her that he would stay in his room. What would Alice think?

"Hello White I'm back!" White froze as the foreigner's voice rang in his ears and he turned to see her smiling face. "Oh hello Miss. Alice back already!" She nodded and asked "Is Black still in bed?" The jester froze again at her question...he wanted to tell Alice the truth but didn't want to see a fight between the couple.

"Uh he's...well he's uhh" White knew he couldn't hold it in and spilled the beans. "Joker is in the prison!" Alice's eyes widened and grew upset. She ran past White for he literally slap himself across the face for telling the truth. He knew this was going to end badly.

Alice crossed her fingers hoping to enter the prison and her wish came true. Her heels clicked down the hall as she searched for the warden who was definitely going to hear her lecture. She couldn't find him and decided to see if he was back in his room. So she turned around going the direction of where she came in. The prison was quite and all you could hear were her heels and her breathing rate going up. As she walked she tripped on one of the toys that was on the ground and went to get up...but she was forced back down by some heavy weight. She strruggle until she heard some laughter and some voices.

"There's the warden's lover!" one voice said.

"My what a pretty lady she is...it's ashame that the warden will miss this!"

Black's POV:

I can't believe that d*** clown would just rat me out like that! I'm going right back to my room now anyways and Alice should be home soon. I looked around in my office and decided to quickly put away my files that were scattered on the desk. Just the same old execution documents and other useless forms that don't mean anything. Oh well! Everything was quiet until a sudden scream flew through my ears. It sounded like a woman...why in the world would a woman be in here? Wait the only woman that would be able to enter the prison was Alice. I dropped everything and ran out the door. I ran through the halls like a maniac and had a strange feeling...it was like I have seen this before. I felt weird but scary at the same time. I turned to my right down the second hallway where I came across something that completely shattered my clock. I could just break down right with this horrifying sight.

**"ALICE!"**

* * *

**So two more chapters to go till this story comes to a close. So please review if you want to see what happens!**


	16. Ch13 The Risk

**Did I keep you in suspense? Haha! I love suspense. I was gonna wait till tonight to post this but I couldn't help myself. Okay this chapter might be a little gory and bloody just to let you know. I do not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart mo kuni no Alice characters. Just this story.**

* * *

The warden stood at the scene before him and was completely traumatized for what he saw. There on the ground was his Alice who was motionless...and blood! Blood covered most of her chest as the liquid seeped through her clothes. Black was about to break down until he saw two people standing in front of her. They were his prisoners with daggers in their hands that was covered in Alice's blood. Black couldn't believe that his own prisoners would do this...he wondered how and why? He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes but held it in.

"No! How could you you b*******!" The two men turned to look at him and laughed a little leaving the warden shocked...he just couldn't believe this. His prisoners stabbed Alice who is now on the ground probably dying. He must act fast! Black looked at his prisoners and tried to figure out who they were...then it hit him. They were the Spade members he locked up years ago along with another guy but he killed him. He tried to think of the names and remembered one was Brian and the other was John from when he remembered reading their files.

"Ah warden you know why!" Brian said as he twirled his dagger in his hands. "Everything will make sense once I tell you. All of the pain you caused me to have...now you get a taste of your own medicine!"

Black looked at his two prisoners in disgust. What do they mean by all this? Then he looked at Alice as her blood dripped down on the floor...she was going to die right here in his prison. If only he listened to her today none of this would be happening...but he disobeyed her and went into the prison. From what he could see it was like it was meant to be. Alice would come in this world and die in this world and it was all of his fault of his selfish ways. _I'm sorry Alice!_

"Cat got your tongue warden" John joked. Black glared at the men with daggers and went for his pistol but he left it in his office along with his whip. Now what was he going to do. Usually the weapons would appear in his hands but he needs a lot of energy to do so...and rignt now he doesn't have that energy.

The prisoners laughed at his attempt to draw a weapon and Brian said "My warden all of this for a woman that is almost dead. Just give up there's no use." Black didn't care of what they said and yelled "Piece of f***ing sh*** you are...why would you think that killing an innocent woman would make you feel any better! I should take those daggers and shove them up your a****...how did you even get them?" Yes...how did they get them he wondered.

"Remember years ago when you first brought us here warden" Brian said. "You took away all of our clothes except for my shoes. Those shoes had little compartments that contained this beautiful weapons. I have to say you're a complete idiot for forgetting to take my shoes...I can see you're having trouble with your weapons. This was going to be easier then I thought." Black just couldn't believe this...now he felt stupid. Alice was going to die now because of him.

"B-Black." Alice began to speak as her hand reached out for him but John kicked her leg and yelled "Shut up girlie!" She winced in pain as the man kicked her leaving Black to suddenly attack. He ran towards his prisoners trying to avoid their daggers and he began to think that taking down two men with weapons wasn't going to be easy. Before Brian and John could react they were knocked off their feet onto the ground as Black pushed them down away from Alice. The two shook it off and immediately stood up from the ground. Brian wss the first to attack the warden running towards him with his dagger. Once he came Black grabbed his hand where the dagged was and tried to hold it back so it won't stab him. John snuck up behind the warden as Black was distracted by Brian...the prisoner thought that this will be too easy as he raised his dagger.

"Ahhhh!"

Black and Brian suddenly stopped moving at the sudden scream. Black turned around to see John motionless...blood began to spill out of his mouth and there was some kind of long metal pierced in his chest from behind. The metal began to twist around inside him killing the man instantly, the weapon pulled out of John and he collapsed dead on the ground turning into a clock. A familiar laugh filled the room that belonged to no other then Ace the Knight of Hearts.

"Haha need some help boss" Ace said with a smile. Brian was deathly afraid of the knight and began to lower his dagger leaving the warden to feel the sudden weakened strength. Black immediately punched his prisoner right in the jaw leaving the man to collapse on the ground with the dagger flying out of his hands. Black began to beat the man senseless with his punches and kicks. "You think you can over power me dumba**" Black yelled "you know what happens when you break the rules and kill an innocent foriegner. Ace...finish him off!"

"My pleasure boss!" Black quickly stepped away as the knight did his job. Ace stabbed him right in the stomach with blood bursting up. His sword went all the way through the body killing Brian. Ace stood there for a few seconds until the body disappeared leaving the clock behind. Meanwhile Black finally came to Alice's side and slowly held her up to his lap, his hands were now covered in her blood and he could feel her trying to breathe. He had to take her to the hospital and quick. He carefully picked her up bridal style and ran out of the prison with Ace to follow behind. They would have to run through the forest to get to town where the hospital was.

"I'm so sorry Alice...I-I'm sorry" Black told her as her whimpered. He was on the verge to collapse and break down badly but wanted her life to be saved. The circus appeared as the knight and warden ran like hell past the circus performers who were shocked to see blood. In the distance was the jester talking to his workers.

"So I want you to make sure that the animals get their food and-" the jester stopped his conversation and saw his counterpart running with Alice in his arms and the knight following behind. White immediately dropped what he was doing and ran after the running men. "Oh my god what happened?" White yelled. Black continued to run and said "No time she needs help...NOW!" The group ran through the forest to get to town quickly. Alice weakly opened her eyes and tried to speak but Black stopped her.

"Alice don't speak...we're going to get help!" Alice closed her eyes again and her head wobbled back for how weak she was. Black knew that her injury probably impacted her badly especially in her chest where her most important organ was settled...her heart.

After a while The group bursted through the doors of the emergency room a d Black yelled "Someone please help...she was stabbed!" A few doctors who were there immediately took action and one of them got a gurney. Black carefully laid her down and the doctors rushed her down the hall. A nurse had both Jokers and the knignt come with her to the waiting room. Silence was in the room and Black sat on the chair motionless with Alice's blood stained on his clothes...he didn't even bother to take off his blood stained jacket. White looked at his counterpart who was staring out in space and said "Don't worry Joker I'm sure the doctors know what to do...this is a good hospital."

Black looked at at White with a blank expression and said "What if she doesn't survive? I will live the rest of my existence with regret and sorrow for being a selfish disobeying a**! This was all my fault Joker...I should've listened to her...kept my promise. Now she might be dying because of me...SHE WILL DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" Black stood up from his chair and threw it across the room in anger and continued to yell. White and Ace took action and went to pull him down from his rampage leaving him flat on the ground trying to fight them off.

"Joker snap out of it!" White yelled. "Don't blame this whole thing on you...of course you were an idiot and didn't listen to her but this whole thing wasn't entirely your fault. Those prisoners are to blame! They decided to be a******* and go against you using Alice as their target." Black gave up trying to move and stayed there with Ace and his counterpart holding him down. Then he broke down! He tried not to cry but it just happened. White immediately let go along with Ace who saw this supposed to be dangerous man cry in front of the them because of Alice. Black wiped his face and sat down in a chair again in silence. His mind went elsewhere trying to block out any thoughts of the situation.

Suddenly the door burst open and appeared the other role-holders who heard the news of the incident by Nightmare. Everyone was there...especially the Hatters. After the sleep potion incident at the ball Vivaldi had a long talk with Blood and convinced him to stop the fued between him and Alice. Black looked at everyone who exchanged glances to one another...Peter on the other hand was very upset.

"You germ...how could you let this happen to Alice. I knew she wasn't safe there...I knew it!" Black looked at rhe rabbit man and he grew upset and yelled "I didn't let this happen you d*** rabbit!" Peter's face went red and he charged at the warden almost ready to beat him down until Gray and Julius held him back from attacking. "Don't touch me you germs" Peter shouted at the men that held him.

"You better knock this off Prime Minister or we'll have your head" Vivaldi ordered and Peter frowned as he sat down on a chair in the corner. The rold-holders sat down as well and everyone was silent until Julius asked "How did this happen?" Then everyone turned their attention to the warden waiting for answer. Black could feel the glares and looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. He sighed and told them about what happened at the prison however he didn't tell them about the Spade mob story because that was classified work. Blood who sat quietly spoke after hearing Black's explanation.

"Look warden I may deeply hate your guts" he admitted. "But right now Alice's life is at stake...with all do respects I'm dropping the fued. I can tell that Alice is perfectly happy...I was an a** for making her life now miserable." Elliot looked at his boss and was greatly surprised by his somewhat apology...but Blood will still have hatred for Joker no matter what. Black looked at him also surprised for his words but didn't speak cause he was all too upset with the whole situation.

Black's POV:

I don't care what Joker tells me...it's all my fault! Alice your on the verge of death bscause of my selfishness. Should've listened to you and none of this would be happening. I promise that no matter what...if you die I will never fall in love with a woman ever again. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and a faceless doctor walked in. He looked around and said "Who were the ones that brought Miss. Liddell here?" I looked at the man and stood up to walk to him and he had me follow him outside of the room away from everyone else. Something happened...I can tell by the look of his face.

"What's happening to Alice? " I asked firmly. The doctor adjusted his glass and looked at me with a serious expression.

"Alice is in critical condition" he began. "The stab wound as I could see went through the right side of her heart...the heatbeat is very weak and I don't know if she will make it. I personally don't know anything about hearts despite the fact that we have clocks. I'm sorry but I really don't know what to do now." I was on the verge to break down again...there must be a way to save her. There must be! "Are you sure? Please there must be a way...please there has to be a god d*** way!" I pleaded. He looked at me deeply and shook his head. "I really hate to say this but maybe there is a way." I prepared myself when he began his explanation.

"There is a way but it might be risky...and you must understand the drastic measures of this procedure for it could work or not. I think the best way for her to live is if...we replace her heart with a clock." A clock? Is that even possible...how can it be? I all know is that she wouldn't want to die but what if she gets upset about it...will she be the same or will she completely change. But her life right now is at stake and I may never see her again! I looked at the doctor and looked at him very seriously. "Do it" I told him "do anything you can to save her...Alice needs to live!"

The doctor sighed "Alright if you wish...I hope you understand that this could be risky. From what I know hearts can be very fragile and who knows what will happen." The doctor finally walked away and I went back into the waiting room to see the incubus looking at me. "What?" I asked him. "You would do all of this for Alice...taking this risk!" he told me. I nodded and sat down "She has to live Nightmare. Sometimes taking risks is a better option...I know she will make it. I have a feeling she will."

"What do you two mean by this?" Julius asked. Everyone was wondering the same thing and I ended up explaining the doctor's plan about the clock. I could feel the tension in the room as each territory exchanged glares.

"Will she even be the same?" Boris asked. "Will she still be the same Alice that I know and you all know as well? This clock she's getting...what it does change her completely? She would be miserab-" "Now she will not!" I interrupted. "She will not be miserable! I know that...she will be perfectly fine and as long as I am with her she will be! So everyone just stop asking questions and doubting this whole thing...Alice will make it and I am sure of that!" The room went silent and I flopped down in a chair for the long hours ahead of me. Please make it Alice.

* * *

Night came over Wonderland and most of the role-holders fell asleep in the waiting room. The only one still awake was Black who didn't say a word for the past two long time cycles. His mind was completely blank except that Alice was on his mind and memories. When they first got together he felt different and knew this would be an interesting experience especially being with the foreigner. He laughed to himself when he thought of funny and awkward situations they would end up in. Black could only wish he could live through them again and to see her face. _'I love you Alice!' _ he thought to himself.

Suddenly a knock came at the door and everyone began to wake up as the doctor came in. He looked exhausted but had some news to annoucne that was pretty amazing. "Miss. Liddell made it through the transplant...she's in the NCIU right now. If you want to see her I will escort you." Black was overjoyed and covered his face...he couldn't believe it. White smiled at his counterpart and said "You should go first Joker...we'll wait here."

Black stood up and followed the doctor out of the waiting room. As he walked down the hall some glares from the nurses and doctors went to him but he didn't care. Each step he took felt like a mile until the doctor stopped at a room that was Alice's. "She should wake up soon" the doctor said "if you need anything I will be at my desk." Black nodded and slowly stepped inside...his body began to shake once he saw the foreigner on her bed still sleeping.

* * *

**Oh my goodness that was long! So what do you think of Alice getting a clock? Please review if you want to see the last chapter of this story. I just want to say thank you to all of those who have been reading this when i first started it . Till next time! :)**


	17. Ch14 The End

**Well...here's the last chapter! I am literally crying tears of joy because I never actually finished a story when I use to hand write my stuff. I was just so into this! I do not owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just this story plot.**

* * *

Black's POV:

I stepped inside the room and saw her on the bed sleeping peacefully. The one thing I worry about is how she will react once I tell her she has a clock instead of a heart. Will she understand that I just wanted her life to be saved? Or will she get all upset and hate me for doing this to her? I just want her to know that I wouldn't live with myself if I just let her die in that horrible way. Like I said before if she died...I wouldn't fall for another woman again. Alice you brought light into my darkness and you made me understand what love actually is...I just hope you wake up soon.

I took a chair from the corner and placed it down onto her bed side. I sat and watched her closely...every move she made I thought she was finally up but didn't open her eyes. Please open your addicting blue eyes that I love to look into...make me feel relived that you are alright. I wonder how your clock sounds...I want to hear it so bad. My actions got the best of me and I lowered my head to her chest and I heard that ticking sound...that sound made me upset a little. She will hate it...she will hate me! Alice if you will hate me then I will understand. Then I also wondered since she has a clock will she technically be a role-holder since she has eyes.

"I'm giving her that option!" I spun around and saw the incubus at the doorway who came in looking at Alice. How the hell can he just give her an option? I never got an option of becoming a role-holder!

"That's true" he said as he read my thoughts. "However I feel this situation is different...when was the last time a foreigner got a clock...never! Alice would be the first one...she is still a foreigner to this world. That's what she wanted when I came to her when she was asleep." He visited her while she was sleeping.

"Well what did she say about this?"

Alice's Dream (Alice's POV):

What happened to me? I don't remember falling asleep...why am I here? Where is Nightmare? I need to know what happened to me. Images start to flash in my mind. That's right...I was in the prison looking for Black but two men jumped at me and...oh no! They...they stabbed me! Those monsters stabbed me...I can't be dead...I can't! Black must be upset...really upset. Just the look on his face...I can't imagine it. I can feel myself tremble as tears ran down my face...I can't believe that I would come into this world and I would die in this world. I was now on my knees crying my eyes out and held myself. Black...I want to see you again.

"You will see him again Alice." I looked up and saw Nightmare float above me with a smile on his face. Why would he be smiling? I'm dead he should be sad...what does he mean I will see Black again? Am I still alive? "You are still alive" he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's just that we had to do something unexpected to save you...something a foreigner never got the opportunity to have."

"What is it? " I asked. Nightmare pointed towards me and I looked down and an image appeared on my chest...it was a clock. Why would- wait do I have a clock. How can this be possible? Why would anyone do this to me?

"Alice I know you must be upset but someone wanted you to live. That someone wanted your life to be saved...the warden wanted that." My eyes widened once he said Black wanted me to live. He really does love me even if he made this risk to allow me to get a clock then Nightmare continued. "From what I can see he really loves you...I never saw this before but he truly does. If you didn't get the clock you would've died...and the warden from when I read his thoughts swear to himself that he will never love again because of you. Now since you have a clock you must be wondering if you will become a role-holder...for the first time you can make that decision. Do you want to become a role-holder?"

Do I really want to? It would technically make sense but I can't see myself to have such a high importance. I'm still a foreigner to this world...I'm still the same old me. Maybe there is a role I can choose...something that I have always been ever since I first arrived in Wonderland.

"So I have an option?" I asked the incubus. He nodded and said "Whatever you desire Alice." I knew I had the perfect answer but would it make sense...what if I can't be that? Would it be weird. I took a deep breath and said "I wish to have the role as the foreigner. It's all I ever was and all I ever will be...I don't need anything special." Nightmare looked at me wide eyed...did it sound weird.

"Alice" he said and smiled. "That's something I never heard of before...but it is true that you are still a foreigner. So if that's what you desire...so be it."

* * *

The warden looked at the incubus as he told him about what Alice said. Black couldn't believe it...she was perfectly fine with this and he was relieved that she understood why he had to save her. Nightmare looked at Alice again and smiled as she slowly began to wake up. "I guess I'll leave you two alone" he said and left. Black looked over to the bed and saw Alice begin to open her eyes slowly. Alice moaned a little and looked at her surroundings...she knew she was at the hospital after what she was told. Then she felt someone grab her hand gently and she turned her head to see Black looking at her. They looked at each other for a little until Alice said "You did this for me?"

Black nodded "Yes Alice...I wanted you to live. I wouldn't know what else to do...you were just going to die right there for my selfishness. None of this would've happen if I listened to you and kept my promise. I'm sorry if you didn't want this clock...I just wanted you to live." Alice looked at him and gripped on his hand tighter.

"Black" Alice whispered. "I love you!" The warden's eye widened when she said those words...she forgives him. Black stood up from the chair and leaned towards her inches from her face and whispered back. "I love you too Alice." The two reached out to each other to share a kiss...it was full of love and passion. They kissed until they retreated for air then a voice rang in their ears.

"Gee Mr. Joker is this your way of treating a patient" Ace said as he entered the room with a big smile on his face. The couple groaned at the knight's joke and saw the other role-holders enter. White came in and said "Sorry Joker they were too eager to see Miss. Alice." Black rolled his eye and flopped down in the chair as the role-holders came in. Alice looked to see everyone...especially Blood who came up to her.

"Young lady" he began. "I just want to say that I am sorry for this fued between us...I hope that you will forgive md for being an a** towards you for the past month and a half." Alice was shocked to hear the mafia boss himself apologize. She looked at Black who slowly nodded telling her that it was alright. Alice looked at Blood again and sighed "Blood...I forgive you. Even though you can be a pain in the rear end at times I accept your apology." The twins Dee and Dum cheered and yelled in unison "Yay onee-san and boss are friends again!" Elliot bumped their heads together and firmly said "Quit being so loud you brats...we're in a hospital for crying out loud!"

There the twins and Elliot began to argue leaving Blood to rub his eyes in frustration. Next the Amusement Park role-holders came in and Boris scratched his head saying "Well I guess you won't come to the park for a little while longer right Alice." Alice gave an apologetic smile to her friend but knew he understands. "When you get better maybe you can chu" Pierce said shyly.

Alice smiled "Of course I will Pierce!" Gowland placed his arms around Boris and Pierce smiling at Alice. "Well we hope to see you then darlin'...when you come I will give you an all day free pass to go on any ride in the park...well hope you get better soon. I'm afraid we must head back to the park. Goodbye Alice." Alice said goodbye to the park role-holders and the others spent there time before they had to leave as well. The group that stayed the longest was the tower residents along with Black and White.

"So Alice how do you feel" Gray asked. Alice leaned back in her bed and said "I don't feel that different...this clock is just going to get use to that's all." Julius looked at Alice and he felt strange. The only thing on his mind was that someday he will hold her clock in his hands...but the one thing that bothered him was if she will get replaced. How will that be? In the beginning Alice was un-replaceable...will she still be like that or will something else happen?

"You okay Julius" Alice asked the clockmaker. Julius snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head "I'm fine...I need to head back to the tower for work." Nightmare and Gray looked at each other and decided it was best to depart as well. They said their goodbyes and left the hospital leaving both Jokers and Alice. Black looked over to Alice who began to grow sleepy and yawned. "You should get some rest Alice." Hearing Black's concern she nodded and went to get comfortable in the bed. White who sat in the corner stood up.

"Well Joker and I should head back so you can rest Miss. Alice" he said as he went for the door.

"You go" Black said "I'll stay here for the night." White asked if he was sure and the warden nodded. Then it was just Black and Alice alone again. Alice smiled and said "Goodnight Black." Black smiled as he kissed he forehead "Night Alice." Black watched Alice as she fell asleep making sure she was alrignt. He sat there thinking to himself about everything that happened...all of the things they went through. Now that Alice has a clock he thought everything would be different but it still feels the same as it was before. This clock didn't change her at all and Black was relived. It wasn't long until he himself decided to sleep in the chair beside Alice for that night with a happy expression

* * *

One month later:

Alice sat with Vivaldi at the Castle of Hearts enjoying a little tea party the Queen insisted on having. Alice couldn't refuse the invitation and decided to come. Ever since a month ago Alice is still trying to get use to her clock and living this life. When she left the hospital two weeks ago she came home to the circus to see the normal routine. White was still rehearsing at the circus and Black has made some changes in his prison. Now he was more strict and ordered a lock down so he could inspect each prisoner in case they had weapons of any kind. He also made sure that the cell gates in the prison are well locked and secured so no one can escape. So life went on as normal.

"So Alice" Vivaldi began "are you more comfortable then before?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as she took a sip of her tea. "Your clock our dear" the queen laughed "are you use to it now." Alice laughed and nodded "A little...but I wil get use to it eventually. Especially with Black helping me out." Vivaldi smiled as she watched the young woman talk about that such of a man. She ever wonders what Alice sees in him but is sure that she is happy.

"Oh there you are my love" Peter chimed as he entered talking to Alice. Vivaldi frowned and said "Prime Minister this is a girl party only no men allowed or we'll have your head." Peter glared at the queen and Alice stood up saying "Peter what do you want?" The white rabbit was overjoyed to have Alice ask him a question and said "Just wanted to know if you are doing alright my sweet!" Alice rolled her eyes as Peter was still all lovey dovey to her but he says he does it as a friendly way not in a love way.

"I'm doing fine Peter just fine" Alice answered. "I hope you are working hard with your duties as the Prime Minister." Soon another presence joined the party who was no other then Ace. "Hello everyone!"

Peter and the queen scowled at the knight's presence and both said "What do you want knignt?" Ace gave a fake pout pretending to be upset. "How cruel your majesty and Mr. Peter...just wanted to say hi to Alice that's all." He sat next to Alice and placed a piece of paper on her lap without Vivaldi and Peter noticing. Alice looked at him and slowly opened the note that said:

_'Tell Mr. Joker that I will be late for the prison tonight for I have some emergency work for Julius -Ace.'_

Alice looked at Ace and nodded. The knight stood back up and said "Well it was nice to stop by see ya later." Ace left and Peter groaned "Stupid knight...your majesty I also came here to tell you that some work came in that you need to see right away." The Queen sighed and placed down her cup of tea "What an annoyance...I'm sorry our dear Alice I'm afraid we must come to this work right away." Alice smiled and shook her head "It's quite alright Vivaldi...I have to leave anyways thanks for the tea."

* * *

Meanwhile Black sat in in the circus for White needed help with something. The warden didn't want to help out but his counterpart forced him to. White asked if he could help observe the acts to see if there is anything that could be improved. In one of the acts was a new faceless perofrmer who joined the circus a couple days ago was still in training with one of the performers. White found her wondering in the woods and she said her name was Sarah and was lost. She was in her early late teen years about eighteen, pale with blond hair. When Black first met her something didn't feel right about her...but she is new and White just picked her up out of the woods. Who knows if she is a danger to them?

"Are you still training that Sarah girl?" Black asked his counterpart.

White nodded "Yes but it will take some time for her to be adjusted to this place...she never had any experience so my workers will help her out. Poor girl...she said her parents were shot dead after some rampage. It's also ashame that she said she got word that her brother was killed as well." Black however didn't care and went outside of the circus tent to be greeted by Alice who just arrived home. He smiled and went up be her. "Well I'm home" Alice said with a smile. Black kissed her and said "Thank god you're home. The d*** clown is making me help him out here and it's f***ing annoying."

"I heard that Joker" White said as he came to them. Black rolled his eye and looked to see who was with him. Sarah stood there with the jester and looked at Alice. "White who's this?" Alice asked. White smiled and said "Oh Miss. Alice I forgot to introduce you to our new comer...this is Sarah and Sarah this is Alice." Alice smiled and held out her hand to the woman who took her hand for a handshake.

"Well Sarah I hope you like it here" Alice said positively. Sarah gave a half smile and said "Thank you A-Alice." From what Alice could see this young woman was shy and not very social with a lot of people but she hopes Sarah will get comfortable soon. Black however still found her strange but brushed it off. _Well that's the d*** clown's problem to deal with! _ Sarah shyly looked at the warden and noticed the glare he gave her and slowly stepped away.

"Um Joker-sama I'm going back to practice now" she said and ran off. White scratched his head "Hmm...wonder what got into her...oh well. Joker I don't need you anymore you may leave." Black sighed with relief and him and Alice went into the living realm. "So how was tea with the Queen?" Black asked.

The two went into the kitchen when Alice answered "It was good and- what are you doing?" Black stopped her by grabbing her hands and pulling her to him. Alice blushed and his forehead touched hers. He smiled wickedly at her and said "Alice...you've been gone almost all day and left me here all alone with my annoying counterpart. I think I should punish you for making me wait all day for you." Alice had no idea of what he meant until he kissed her leaving her to almost tremble. He held on to her as he deepened the kiss with his tounge begging to enter her mouth. Alice complied and allowed him...the kiss lasted a while then someone interrupted.

"Hey Joker I forgot- oh" White stopped in the middle of his session to see the make out session in the kitchen. Black turned to give a death glare towards his counterpart and yelled "MY F***ING GOD EVERY SINGLE TIME!" White flinched and ran down the hall with the warden chasing him down shouting every curse word that spilled from his mouth. Alice ran after them to stop the fight and knew Black was going to kill him.

_"Alice...you mean so much to me as of right now. That's why you are mine and only mine" -Black_

The End.

**There you have it readers the last chapter for this story! I will soon have out the sequel to this don't worry. Right now I'm going to work on Caroline in Wonderland. If you haven't read it please do. It has humor, romance and everything else. I also have devianART now so if you want to check that out I have the web address in my profile and check out my artwork. Reviews are highly appreciated or this last chapter and tell me if i did a good job with my first story. So goodbye for now my angles :).**


End file.
